Jynx
by XblackXrose
Summary: Dark allies, traitors unmasking themselves to their victum, and other, controling the mind of others. Life changing before your eyes, getting busted for wrong doing, and pick pocketing people to survive. This is what my life as a thief is like. Beware.
1. Chapter 1 The past is past, so fuck off!

It's DXG :P so stop complaining and I don't own total drama island soooo enjoy! And please review if you want more :P

Chapter 1

Sneaking around is every girl dream, running away from fears itself can be a burden. Oh, let me introduce myself, my name is Gwen Jynx. I'm what you can call, a hybrid. Yes, I know you're thinking she spelled it wrong, but no, that is how my people pronounce it. The English is different from what you would imagine. My village from were I'm from is not pleasant at all. Death being local and all has mad a major impact on the towns people. We learn how to cope, well that is what the elders want us to believe , but we know that wrong. Everyone is a spy with power. Oh yeah, we can kick ass all day long to our rivals, to prove a point here and there. A little girl can have the power to transform herself in...well anything... yes even a condom. Think about it, _anything can happen here_. My power is that I can transform my hair color and have cat reflexes. It gets annoying after awhile in anyone eats fish. I'll let you guess what happens next. The thing is, knowing that you can posses this strength, gives other to betray the arts and become, douches, or evil people. Take for example _him, he ruined many lives of others including mine as well. My past is one i can't repeat or say, for i may be feared of having uncontrollable nightmares nonstop once more_. Our village is not what it's use to be, peaceful and all that crap, but know it...it's chaos...thanks to him.

Eight am, "BEEP BEEP BEEP? BEEEEEEESMASH"! All you could hear was an alarm clock being smashed by the doom itself. " Stupid alarm clock." I mumbled. Yawning, I climb out of my bunk bed and went to my stall to get ready for today. "ahhh. Morning La Shawna." I said while brushing my teeth. "Oooo. Girl. OMG you would never believe what I heard!" She practically said with joy. Still half asleep, I turned my head towards her. " Wuh?" A nicely done answer back. " well, as you know quote jynx, meaning you, is going to steal the big one." Ok, I have no clue what the "big one" is. " Which is?" La. Sighed. "Girl, it's amazing that you pass every class." " Hmmm black with teal? Or Black and red?" "Black and teal." I had to hurry today to get my outfit in order; black cat suitish, like a cat version of a gynastics outfit, only with my tail sticking out. Now the shoes were only black boots with a tad of purple around the top. Sexy? I know. But wait! The last and most favorite part was my gloves, black with my hands and claws. Oh what a most memorable outfit to wear. My calling car was only a cats paw with the purple "J" mark on the middle paw. Everyone knows me by that paw. I stole millions with the help of La. who's thief name is Da Girl. Lame name? I know, but she wanted it to remind her of her mother. The other helper is Bridgett, who is Surfer. No just the word Surfer. Her calling card is only a mini surf board. Da Girl one is a double Cherri. Now, that's stupid, but you don't want La. angry, she'll go all hulk on ya. (a.n. lol reminds me of my friend!) Anyways, snapping back into reality, Bridgett finally came over. "Hey have you seen my surf board? I kind of lost it while saving a baby penguin from a shark?" what an animal lover. "nope sorry Brid, try checking under that bitch Heather, she steals everything ya know?" La. said. I really don't like that heather girl, well no one does really, but it's better to not stay out of the drama. " Hey brid?" I said to her. " I'll ask her for you ok?" I know I will not like this, cause me and heather really haven't gone on good terms lately. Her power is to bitch! Just kidding, it's controlling fire. No wonder she's so hot headed lately. " Really Gwen you'll do that?" What's with that whole puppy face expression? " Yeah...sure..." Brid jump I could have sworn like five freaken feet with joy. Sighing I went out of the stalls to head towards Heather's room. I knock twice, no answer, three times, no answer, then I just used my foot to open the door. " You could have knock you know?" Queen bee said. Heather was on her bed reading a magazine and listening to music. " Says you, I 'm not the one who got a crush on Al and will like never admite it. " Mimicking her tone and then sticking out my tongue. " Real mature _Gwenni_." Oh hell no she did not call me that. Soon after wards, my hair changed red with orange striped. One thing to know, my hair color if I'm angry like as f now, gives me unhuman strength to fight. I started to crack my knuckles, _loudly. Heather did that whole "flame on"_ thing. Her outfit was blue with a really major mini black skirt. " Bring it on orangie!" Heather yelled. I got into a fighting position in order to remain control of my power. Then it happened, Heather leaped towards my face ready to scrath out my eyes. I quickly dodged that attack only to knee her in the ribs. There was cracks to be heard. Her ribs were _all broken. Just with a singal knee jab. _Heather yowled in pain, her arms clutch her ribs in agony. I only found my self huffing, I was worn out by my power. The thing is, if I just use a small amount of my power, It wears all my energy in seconds. Heather kept yowling in agony only to be heard by the head mistress, Chris. (a.n. lol i meant to do that, you'll see why in a minute.) Chris came running in with his bodyguard Cheff. Well it was more like they were lovers. " OH my, Oh my! What do we have here?" Chris came in examine the cause. I think it was pointless, if you asked me. " Gwen, you get six hours of detention, plus suspension for this cause. Also no use of magic. At All. Do you hear me?" "Yes ma'am." I mocked him. Chris huffed out of the room leaving, yes leaving a very in pain heather on the floor. I took this time to stroll out of this mess, but not after i stole her diary. She did it to me once, I need to get pay back.


	2. Revenge is sweet, Just like Ice Cream

Ch. 2

So a little birdy told me that someone (Heather) is going to play a prank on either myself or my friends. You know what we do to people like these? WE FIGHT BACK! Ok. i had a moment, but it was a very good moment that I had. I can't let a little prick ruin well maybe ruin, one of my friends lives. It happen ago to my other friend. DMAN. Let's just say, he never was heard of again. I guss the town went to the extreams to destroy him. Gossip sreads fast ya know? Anyway, let em explain what I heard, you see I forgot to mention, Brid's power is to read minds. La's power is to run fast. Let's just say, people think of us as out cast ya know? As freaks who don't belong to this word. Well let me tell you, these "freakes" are family so don't fucking mess with us. I'm warning you.

In school today, we had to write about the play _Othello_ exactly how it was. So, I was bord, and decided to have some fun with messign with my teacher. Mr. Packun is easily angered by disobeying his class. "Achem, I would like to read my paragraph fro mthis play, (dramictic pause) It was a dreadfulday in...CANADA! (class go silent) Oliver was passing back and forth, deciding on what he should had done with dealing with the bananas. (Class sweat drops, even teacher :P) Pacing through his sexy, yes sexy hair, he decides to play a war game instead. Blah blah blah some one dies...balh...the end." The whole class burst out laughing at which the teacher inseads sighes. " That...was lovely...Gwen..." The teacher had a blank face expression on. " see me after class." A loud "Oooooo busted that was perctly beated well, mumermed through the class. Now My sweat drop icon came. I blinked twice knwoing that my class is indeed the term stupid bunch on monkys. "LA TRING" Great a french bell. Since when is our bell french? (a.n. your welcome :D) "..." Was all I could say when I say Queen Bee's item she was holding. "_ Stunningly doesn't describe on how he looks. Blond hair, strange electric blue eyes, and a face that glittiters your way through the night. It's no wonder all the grils want him, knwoing his screat (gay) Achem I mean sexy. It's sooo hard to hide that i'm soo deeply in love with him. Four years, I've never been notice by him wondering on how long I must linger as a normal person, waiting for the day he relized that I'm here for him. Alway. Always with my heart. Am I that worthless to you, Jacob?"_ Heather deeply sighed dramticly as she read my diary. That boy I had a crush on science I was in elementry school. But I'm over it. I swear! My face turned red as everyone (1,0000 people) were laughing at me, pointing at me, smiling and making "kissing" noises at me, and last of all Heather smirking at me. I ran, tears in my eyes as my buddies waited for me. Anger filled my emotions right up to were my thoughts were. Crying on the staries thinking that this day will never end. This could only mean one thing. I will get her back by double the force.

Have you ever felt utter hatred for just a singal person? So much that you wished that they never came into your life? Well, that's what I'm feeling like right now. I got the worst day ever in high school by the meanest women ever. Can my day please get a little bit better? Just as I'd admagin it, my friends came running in through the door. Brid. was the first to talk. " Omg guess what we came up with?" I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Yeah? I'm listening." La. came closer to my face. " Ok girly listen up, so we take heather note book, what ever you call it and post it all over the school, then we sabatage her doorm room with red firer ants, those ants can really make a mess. She'll scream and walk into part two, which is ice cream falling on her head." sometimes I think my friends are evil. I wonder why? " Sounds good to me.

The next morning all you can hear is Heather comeing towards the dean reporting in what looks like a chocolate sunday. It's even funnier when the dean doesn't believe her and ignors her. I start to burst out laughing which gets me the evil eye from her. The whole school posted this on the home page, describing as the "most wonderful prank ever." All we did was set it up in less then an hour. I found out what chocolate chip tasted with oreos was like. Super yummy! My day was going to be fucking awesome. Pay back is a bitch, no shit about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Animal Instincts

Ch. 3 Animal Instincts

A scream was heard not far from my room. Like any person who just woken up, I decided to sleep on it. I Have dorm room buddies right? They could get the door and see what had happened. " Gwen ur a lazy bitch you know that?" La. tried to point out, but all was heard was mumbling. " well I'm tired from training, my claws are sharper then before, right?" wow. I did not make sense there. " I mean they just keep getting longer, and each time i tried to make them go back into my skin so I could look normal, they don't at all." " Ha, it looks like they don't like you." La. laughed a little. " You should have them check out, I know you could go to a vet. They sure wouldn't mind-oof!" La. got hit with a pillow, by urs truly. "You know what? I'll just look to see who's there alright?" I hoped from my bed and open the door. Thinking to my self that something not right here, I followed a smell of blood that was guiding me. ' This looks bad.' I thought. Glancing from side to side, i notice a boy, no older then me bleeding in the ally, _alone. ' He looks dead. NO he's breathing. Shit he's a detective! I can't take him to a spy hideout/ school!'_I panic on how to handle this situation, finally I came to a good idea._He doest know I'm Jynx, I can take him to a doctor before-'_The man started to cough blood, no controllable. "Shit"! I yelled. I quickly took out a potion that my grandmother gave me. One drop of this would heal anyone. I took the man's head gently and put it on my lap. Causing this to be harder then it looks, I quickly open my mouth to make contact with his to give him this healing aid. 'His Lips are so cold, like death.' The man's eyes started to open while he relaxed of not dealing with pain. Blushing, I realized that he is waking up. I quickly put a cap over my body to indicate that I didn't want-to be seen at all. The man started to realize where he was. " Where? " Glancing at me, he looked like he seen a ghost. " Who are you?" He demanded. " My name is not important...to you." I said as coldly as I could. The man gracefully shot up into a standing position ready to attack if necessary, but didn't. Moments passed so quickly, which for him, it seems to take hours. The man walked slowly to where I was standing. " Let me see your face." This time the man said it with ease. I really don't know what came over me, but I took of the cap and stood in the moon light. Eyes met eyes. Black eyes met blue eyes. Ice met fire. "Your not," He stammered a bit. " What are you?" That's rude. " I was human ...once...and now I'm not. It's simple really, _our kind doesn't interact with your kind, at all_." I could tell he was taken shock at what I said. This guy, he's different, I don't know how, but he is. I can tell. "Well, I guess I owe you, don't I?" "No you don't." "Yes I do, you saved my life, by the way, the name's Duncan, sweetheart." "Call me that once more and I will personally shove my claws down your throat, _sweetheart_." I mimic. This was going to be fun, note the sarcasm in there. Let the chase, _BEGINE!_

What seem like years was really hours spent alone with Duncan. He seemed like a different person, I told him my name after I walked away from him. He ran to kept up with me explaining that he owes me dinner. It's freaken one in the morning! What a strange guy. I wonder why he was bleeding earlier and why he was out so late at night. Usually we hunt during that time, or the girls shop their hearts out. " You seem to be so deep in though over there." HE asked me. " I was just wondering why you weren't scared of me." He looked like he knew I was going to ask him that. " Oh, well you see, your not the only one who has "power", as for myself I'm good with wolves, let be say I am one." He gave me one of those perverted grins. " There's more? I thought It was only us?" "No there is a boy's dorm room too. You just haven't found it yet." Duncan Stuck out his tongue in amusement. Sighing, I knew that this may end badly for my clan, more like clan of misfits, because after all, that is, what we are. "Hey chicka! wait the fuck up! My balls are hurting!" Duncan screamed while I sped up towards my escape. 'Sorry boy, a women like myself doesn't need any side of help, after all, the ladies I know can kick your ass in the speed of light.' " Chicka wait the fuck...up?" I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is indeed confused. 'perfect.' I sneered. I lured him into a forest containing my wild cats, the mountain lions. ' that boy is dead, sorry "sweetheart" but tis a cruel war out there. I mimicked in an Irish ascent. The best part is, I'm not even Irish at all. (a.n. lol had to put that there.) Picking up my speed and losing the presence of myself so I don't be seen, is very and i mean very tiring. It seemed to lasted for hours, going back and forth, back and forth, up the river bed, and down the trail of mossy forests. This place, I knew it long before "it" came, long before the trees cried out in agony to plead, longer then the river cried ice tears in sorrow, all of which I suffer from sight. Sniffing the air, I realized that his presence had stopped, no more like completely disappear in a signal moment. I guess I got carried away in the wind.

"Shit." I murmured a tad bit loudly. Sooner then later, I quickly turned my head to glance a shadow of black, following me. "SHIT!" I just realized that, that boy doesn't give up for anything. Leaping towards another height of branches, I decided to make my way towards the middle of the forest, this way I'll be prepared for a battle of death. I let out a deep growl, to show that I mean not to let one of my victims out alive. Duncan stopped, dumb folded that I growled at him. This cased him to bare his teeth, more like huge wolf fangs at me. " IF," He started to say. " If you want to end this here, right now, you have to keep up with my speed, _boy_." I blurted out, ready to see his expression turn to horror. Sadly it just made him smirk and crunch up, to take jump to my height. I'll say that I'm about 99 feet high, not bad for a_ small tree_. Jumping towards another branch, I heard a snap, realizing that it was a weak one. " Ahh that's just great." I fell to the ground, but transforming into a black and teal cheetah ready to take speed once more, but this time, I was on land. Duncan had a blank expression, barley even thinking at all with my shocking appearance. Twitching once more, He moved his left leg to steady himself, then swung his arms back, _and ran. 'Now I was the one being played eh boy?' _I said to him. This form, it suits my personality well, you can't contain me to one place. Placing two of my claws on the ground, I let out flames that headed towards his direction. Duncan saw the hell way, as i called it and tried to dodge it, thinking that it was simple. In truth, no one can dodge it, it follows you, and when you try to run, it gains speed. So basically each time you take a step, it gains twelve times the amount of speed. Duncan ran zig zag, trying to get past it, but it soon was too late, the hell way devoured his body in just matter of seconds. " Well that boy had it coming to him." I snickered, transforming back into my human form. Getting up to standing position, a loud "swooosh" Was heard from the flames. Duncan leaped from the flames arms ready to claw the eyes out of someone(me). His eyes, they weren't black, but instead they were eyes that screamed murder, black wolf eyes with green. It would have scared me, but I've seen worse. I'm much more terrifying then anyone could have imagine. That is one part of my history which is in the past. Duncan still up in the air, gently came down. His tip of his foot was the first to touch, knee bend a little for support, then his rest of his foot, same as the right, however Duncan bend his body a little bit, then shot at my position rapidly gaining speed. " This ends here!" I shouted. I followed Duncan apporch better. It was like a clash of titains. Our Bodys colided into another, me clawing at him, he trying to claw at me but effortly failing. The only thing if someone was watching, was smoke. Thick smoke that covered an intire 123334 ft land of trees. As the smoke cleared in our area, in a standing postion, in which i didn't even break a sweat, I realize that my opponet was lying on the ground clutching his ribs. Glancing up servral times, Duncan finally open his mouth. " i can never defeat you or come close to it can I?" I walked slowly towards him. "No you can't." I crulely said it while I dissapear leaving him to suffer alone in the forest.


	4. Ch 4 THIS IS SCHOOL! AUH!

Ch. 4THIS IS SCHOOL? AUH!

After a heartbreaking combat with arriving back at home, more like prison, I soon discovered that we had another boarding school that stood next to ours, in comparison I mean. Blinking twice in front of my buddies with a blank expression, I stood realized that "he" was going to get payback. I may have even set war between the two school for beating him up. Brid. was the first to point out facts. "Ah, Gwen you know a school could never hate you," As she said this, I don't know if it's just me or did the school and everyone except my friends have a evil look that says "Yes we hate you, now die." on their faces. Thinking that it was weird, I closed the door to doom school and talked girl chat with my friends. Our girl chat is way different what normal girls chat about; boys, sex, money, looks, how big their boobs are or can get, botox (more needy girls), did i mention sex? and other "important" ideas. "So Brid., how many victims did you make suffer?" La. asked. Yup that chat is so (mimicking girly tone) like totally sexy! "Um, does this include making that mean ice cream guy to pay back the money he owes me? Oh and I also screamed at Heather to move her shoes, and bras..." The last part she said quietly. " She has her clothes all over the place?" I asked her in amazement. That is so going on the walls. " Yeah you didn't know?" I scratched my head. " Not at all. I thought she was a neat freak." Brid. laughed, " Yeah well, she's not at all, quite the opposite if you ask me." I started to laugh too. Man it's just plan fun chilling with myfriends rather then being at school. Suddenly Brid looked down for a moment. "Um Gwen?" She asked, still with her head down. " You know that fight, well more like a death battle," She started to point out. I looked over to where she was. " Yeah?" I bluntly answered her. " Well, maybe you could apologize for doing that, I mean i know you didn't start the fight! I mean..." She started to stammer. " Hunched my ways with my chips and plop right next to her. " Brid, I didn't start that fight, if that's what your asking me, in truth the head mistress a.k.a Chris, told me to follow these order, He wanted him dead, I don't know why he wanted me too, I was going to kill him because you know me, no victims alive, but when I actually saw his," I had to stop and think about how I was going to say these words. " I saw how he was, hurt and healed him, he then followed me, we fought and I was then supposed to kill him, I didn't because, this may sound stupid but I swore it made me stop, his eyes, it, no they were so beautiful, sadness mixed in with other emotions made him so, unique." Brid.'s mouth went wide open. She then yelled something I thought she would never think of. " YOU FUCKING LIKE HIM?" what makes this week a whole lot better, is that our school is going to combine our school with "their" school. Oh lucky me, more people that hate me.

School day starts with a bang. No really it does. Our teacher wanted to present the students how he would imagine a school day to be by bringing a runner's gun to shoot into the air, indicating that the day has begun. "This is stupid." I murmured to Brid. as we enter the school. She smiled. " It could be a lot wor-" I shushed her. "Do not say that "it can be a lot worse Gwen." She stood there puzzled, then laugh, " Actually I was going to say that it could be _fun."_Ahh fuck, I jynx myself. Wait, I am jynx so does that make me-" Earth to Gwen? Hellllo gwenni?" That nickname caught my attention. I smack her hand away playfully. " You know I hate that name." She smiled that " smart ass" smile. Then she stood on the first step leading into our school, while bending forwards with her arms cross behind her back. Sticking out her tongue she said, " I know." Then playful ran into the school while I twitch with annoyance. "..." I was speechless to comment on anything. So sadly I shook myself and went into school. Passing through the halls I notice three things. The first was Queen Bee having a line of boys at her command and trash talking about unpopular kids(myself). The second was that brand new faces that looked in my direction moved out of my way. I liked this, but it felt like I did a crime or something. Oh wait I got into fight with that kid. The last that really amused me was that, kids if I pass by whispered or stop talking at just stared in pure utter fright at the sight of me or the presence I was in. They act like, well I really don't know how to explain it, evil? cruel? Absurd? Those way could make sense if a person didn't know me. Ah well, I'm use to bull crap like that. Making to my locker, someone bumped into me. "Hey watch it!" I yelled, only to be stopped by that guy again. At the same time we both said these words, well he said it in anger and I said it in annoyance. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He stood back a little taken back at what my face expression was, then somewhat chuckled. "So swee-" I interrupted him. " Didn't I tell you what would happen if you say that word?" I stared into his eyes for the second time. " No babe you didn't. Besides," He turn his head to the side a tad bit when he was talking, and while he smooth out his green Mohawk. " I know you wanted to see me." I was taken back at what he said with a slight blush forming on my cheeks. Puffing up my face in protest I though of something. " You know i didn't but I will say this, just admit that you like me and wanted to see me." Duncan had a blush forming on his face, but tried acting serious. "Not...nnnot true." Got him. Hmm. I'll play with his mind. "Oh, you know you do, just say it." I tried my best flirts at him. The blush on his face got crimson. He tried holding back. "I...f...if I do say it, would something bad outcome of it?" I gave him the most endearing puppy dog eyes ever. "No I promise." Recording tape ready. " I really think your the most attractive girl ever, Gwen." And bingo was his name O! " Ahhh that's sweet, it's a shame that the school will hear tuff boy be all wuss like." And that my friends, is pay back. Duncan glanced a angry look of hatred, but I could tell he enjoyed this amusement. " I will get you back." He murmured in my ear. Duncan stormed off but not without leaving me to shiver in the halls. " And let the games begin." I said to myself, placing my arm over my shoulder while caring a text book. " I will be waiting, Duncan." I smiled at the thoughts that rushed to my mind as I approach my first class of the day, letting the door close behind me.


	5. To Stud Muffins it means U

Ok, this is my note, listen up stud muffins, if you want more plase reveiw I know you people are desent(some of you have balls) and could reveiw. So I'm trying to get reveiw because I want to know what I should add or not add in my story. Some cool ideas could help me out. I promise I give you credit in comeing up with ideas. I have to admit, really funny ones always seem to get my attention. :P It's your choice, I'm not begging you, but it would make me smile.-.- no bullshit. Anyway, stay in tune, with school and all, I promise to update as soon as possiable k! So happy all most thanksgiving Stud Muffins! XD

~ XblackXrose


	6. Chapter 5 Frost Bite

Frost bite

Walking around in the snow, I figured the best way to entertain myself, was finding a way to get a snowflake on my tongue without melting. I had no luck at all. Turning my head towards the forest, I notice that most of the trees were frozen, like _someone had done it themselves. _Pacing my distance, i took my time entering the forest, observing each step I take to the last. Turning from side to side, I knew whose doing this was. "Aya, come out here now." I yelled, hoped to get an echo of some sort.A faint laugh was heard just inches behindme. The kind of inches were a shiver could go down your spine. But I had no impact what so ever. Aya, a mer 19 year old stated down to me with her soulless blue eyes. She had no pupils, just eyes of ice. Swishing back a stran of silver hair, she spoke in a soft tune, in need to make peace. "Dear sister,' Aya began," My, how long has it been? Five hundred years? More of less in which you should die. I want your honor of killing you. It would do me a great deed, and freeing you as well." Taken back by her words, I took three steps towards a frozen tree. "Aya, how badly do you want the crown?" This angered her. Her stone cold face turned red. "How dare you, how dare you compare me to _you_." Aya narrowed her eyes towards my direction, moving her hand towards her body, she took her sword that was tied to her back and unsheathe it. Then narrowing the sword towards my position, she beckoned for myself to make the first move. "Go." We both took our positions towards the soon forest to be the new battle field. Sore from my last one with Duncan, I knew I didn't have much time until "it" took over.

Aya cracked her neck twelve times, as more of a fact to indicate that she means death. " Well?" Aya promptly called towards me. I decided to mend the mind a tad bit and faded backwards into the forest. Aya soon rushed to my new position. Changing each time Aya's sword interact with the earth, I played with her, telling her that she missed. She soon got annoyed by my ever doing so. Thus caused her to roar an ice breath. Many trees were frozen by this. A beam on ice from her mouth shot at me, in trying ever one bit to freeze me. Leaping up to a frozen branch, Ayafroze the ground making it her territory now. Soon the battle wages on. Aya screams in agony as I used my sword to slash her arm. Aya waved her arm out of the way, but not her other body parts. Her got a gushed scare from my blade. One thing that you should know, my blade is light, but not sharp, thus having it to be quick. It comes in handy at times like these. Aya growled even more, ice forming at her mouth. Clutching her arm, she roar another ice breath towards me. "Arh." My leg was frozen solid. Quickly I used some fire to melt the ice. Once my leg was freed, I made it in matter of moments before Aya slammed her sword down. ' This has to end now, I'm losing control over it." I said. Swiftly I caused Aya to lose balance and made her fall. It was not before she used her blue dragon wings to balance herself again. "GRrrrr...orrrr" She couldn't speak any words now, her inner self is controlling her, a dragon. Aya moved her head to the left nd right slowly as if observing her prey well. I made sure that I had some fire power left over to give her a good bang. Moving my sword swiftly again, I caused her to leap into the air near a _water stream. Perfect. _I said. I needed time to comence my plan into action.

Ours past while fighting my sister and it already was dark out side. it seemed the sun went down while we were fighting. Aya, who lost control of herself, and her inner dragon took over, shot ice balls at me. Dodgeing them, I quicly made my way towards the upper level of the branch, knwoing that her wings were not entierly formed yet. But that doesn't mean that she still couldn'tuse them as weapons. AYa flaped her wings back and forth creating a dust storm of icy winds. " Try to escape my- WHAAAA?" Aya was at first gleaming with winning this battle, for she hadn't notice that large fire balls were coming towards her. Aya quickly swoop down to get ride of them, but the fire ball blazed her wings, making it harder for her to fly or dodge. " Ahhhhr" Aya yelled in pain. One had even scortch her left arm. Now was my chance to bring her towards the water bank once more. "Ahhhr." I didn't notice that Aya had quickly shot ice crystals towards my direction. One of which hit my leg. With shards sticking out of my leg, blood oozed out causing me to lose balance on my post andmade me fall to the ground. But I was only inches away from the water.

I mange to slip by and get Aya trapped into the water ccausing her whole body, including the wings to fall in the water. A loud splash was heard through out the forest. Aya tried getting up but couldn't, she was trapped in my water cage. Aya growled, swore, and roared in anger and yet swore to kill me. "Your dead Gwen, !" She bellowed. Walking towards her position I soon stopped, a sharp pain in my neck prevented me to get any further. Moving my hand towards the pain, my hand soon got sticky. "What?" I asked, seeing upon my hand was red. "Blood?" I looked at Aya who disappearingthe cage, leaving a trail of ice behind. A faint soundcaught my attention. " Gwen, don't think that this is over, there are more of us, even powerful then me or you, that will find you like I did. Farewell and I left you a little "gift" so you won't forget our time." Aya disappeared. The water cage that imprisoned her turned back into liquefied water, ccausing the water to instantly drop back into place in the stream. " She will be back." I said, knowing that talking to myself, would calm "it" down a bit. I looked up to notice that the trees were beginningto transform back into their normal life form. The ice that was around their trunk, faded away, it was like a curse that was being undone for. Leaves danced with joy containing fragments of crystal ice that melted when touch air fragments. I steady my self, knowing that I took a lot of my energy fighting Aya. One that got to me was, that fight seemed so simple, it was like she planed something, or someone to...a sudden jolt of pain throb the back of my head. My whole body fell to the ground, paralyzed. Then I blacked out from the agonizing pain in my neck. "Aaaah." I said as I let my body fall without any caution, letting me black out in pain. For a sudden seconds, memories flooded back like a river through my mind. More and more pain it seemed in my mind when my memories came closer and closer to my soul.

Waking upon moments later and healing my self of the shards incident, I came to realized that the trees were back to normal due to the fact that I blacked out for a long time. Taking my time through the forest, I soon made my way to sit down and rest for a while near a log. "At lest "it" didn't control...anything." Sighing, I plop down and rest, I haven't rested this long in ages. Soon memories started to flood back fiercely again. _They were painfully reminded of how I was in agonized my whole entire life by my uncle. _This time I didn't back down to let them create flash backs and let me review then once more.

_What will happen next? What is her memories?_ Will Gwen survive? And where did Aya go off too?

Review! ;P


	7. ch 6 Faded Memories

ch.7 faded memories

_Long ago before I could recall any voilence in our world, I use to live peaceful in a kingdom. Now this was a paradice to everone including myself. horizon filled with water colors, rainbow birds flying in a lovely pattern, and water, pure as life roams about through a stream in our kingdom. I had no worries, no what i ment was no one had no worries in our time. The forestes flutter with life. The wind plays with you. The leaves dance in the wind and with you, your joy amuse them. Even our allies or enimes never dared to ruin our kingdom, for they were awed by it's beauty as well. My job was the queen in waitng. I was waiting because I wasn't married yet. However, rivalry, my sister Aya, also watned the crown as well. She wanted it to be her way all the time. All she ever cared about was her looks. I guess that's why her hair color changedto ice. It was originaly black as night. I still remember sitting on my father's throne just thinking on how I would have to maek change, to be a better kingdom. Of corse I would still care for my people, but would also get ideas on how machine technology can also help out too. It was that day that my uncle came here._

_My uncle was a cruel heartless man. He never cared about anyone, not even himself. He wasn't even scared of anything, including death itself, for he had slay "death". My uncle wanted to rule with an iron fist. He told my father that he shouldn't even worrie about the people and if they die, they die big deal. But for my father, he cared for everyone like they were family. He came to their birthdays, wedding and he even came when one of their members died, to give his blessings to the family. My uncle however hated my father's kindhearted idle and on the night of my six birthday, I witness my uncle stabbing the heart of my mother, and father while they were sleeping. Like any child who saw a murder would run, but I stayed and attacked my uncle bringing him head first to the ground. I still have the scares he gave me when he used his sword to cut me, however i had claws back then so i used them to scratch one of his eye out and took off his left arm. He swore that day he would get revenge, in doing so he stole Aya and told her how I used my power to murder my mother and father, and how I also injured my uncle as well. She believed it and now loathes me to the day she dies or when I die. Ten years later, I was crowned queen instead of Aya. It should have been Aya because she is older, however she was stolen at age ten and held hostage until read yto be called queen. The council didn't approve of this, and banished her after she tried poisoning one of the members at a meeting. They caught her red handed. That day she swore that she would be my murder, which caused her more damage, she was never able to set foot on this land or she would be killed in only a matter of moments. Around nine pm later that day, attackers raid through the village, destroying left and right, killing innocent people, and abusing them. The elders told me that I had to escape to our norther pack, "thief haven" up in the mountains in order to be safe. Puting a black cloak on, I climbed over the wall, and made it into the forest were I transformed and ran as fast as I could towards the mountains. I left no trail behind me, in fear that I may be seen, or worse, even be killed. As soon as I got there, I was greeted with open arms, it is there that I became known as "Jynx" the master thief. It's also there that I met my friends La shawna and Bridgett. The three of us clicked and in matter of moments, we became family. Ever since that day, I know that one day I will kill my uncle, I will get back the crown, I will put a end to this. My family is the only ones that know what happened to me and it will stay that way forever._

I open my eyes to realized that I must have doze off. Getting up and yawning I started to head back home. Brid was waiting for me by the entrence. " Where were you?" She said while handing me a blanket. " How did you know I needed one?" I said while wrapping the blanket around me. " You forget, I can read your mind." She smirked. " Who's Duncan?" My face turned red from embarrassment. "Keep out of my mind you perv!" i playfully yelled back at her. "I'm not the one that has those "thoughts" she said. " I do not have those thoughts!" I stammered at the last part. Brid trotted going inside. "sure sure." Then she laugh while running to our dorm. " Hey you get back here!" I yelled while chasing her. Stilling chasing her to our dorm, I couldn't help smile. She did this on purpose, to make me happy. I thought. " Damn right I did!" She shouted back. " Stop reading my mind!" I closed the door after myself and relax from a stressful day. Making a starfish symbol on my bed, I looked up towards the ceiling. "Maybe Duncan is something." i questioned. Turning to my side, i finally got my eyes closed to get some sleep.


	8. why am I wearing a bikini in the winter?

Hiya stud muffins! remember to please reveiw! :P enjoy!

Ch. 6 Why did I wear a bikini in the winter time? Oh, because I'm in idiot.

As the winter came early this year, Brid and I decided to go shopping for outfits. La. couldn't come because she had to spend time with her family. (excuse for being with her new bf Harold.) Brid wanted to first check out the surfer shop that just open while I ditch her and ran into my favorite gothic store Hot Topic. She soon came and dragged my by the force of rope into the surf shop once more. People were staring at a girl being tied up and a girl that is smiling while dragging the girl into the surf shop. " Ow! Brid you made me go over a rock!" I yelled at her. Did I forget to mention that this mall is on a mountain? Also that my arms and legs are tied up? Just imagine being tied up for two miles and being dragged. While Brid was looking at boards and i was still tied up, I took this time to inch my way towards the blades of the ice skater shop. It just so happens to be_ right next to the surf shop. _" Can life get any easier then this?" I mention to myself. As I was just about to let my arms make friction with the blade, Heather and her little groupie came. "Well girls, look what we got here." She pointed and laugh at me. Hey you would do the same thing to break free. Heather walked forward towards me and crunch down a little bit to jab her figure into my forehead. For five minutes she was making stupid comments about me on how stupid I must look and poking my forehead non-stop. My face turned red of annoyance and anger. I started to growl at her. Heather grab a hold of my arms and started to drag me outside into the cold air. "Ah, your right Gwenni, pay back is a bitch." She laugh which caused her groupie to laugh with her. I was a inch outside shivering when, Duncan grab a hold of groupie one and threw her against heather. " And now for the ring leader." He promptly said. Duncan cracked his neck indicating to Heather that she was going to be all covered in blood. Heather bit her lip, looked at me then Duncan, and ran as the wind as fast as she could for her life did depend on it. Duncan upon seeing my condition and heather running away, laugh and untied me. Bending down on one knee, he then untied the rest of the rope, my arms got rope burn after that. "Thanks. Duncan you didn't have to do that after to what I did to you." I said while rubbing my wrist. He stood up and offered his hand to me. " Uh I can't. I'm wearing a skirt." I pointed out. He smirked. "So?" I stared at him. " Your a pervert!" I shouted at him which only caused his smile to grow. " Maybe, but only to the pretty ones." Ok now I didn't care if I was wearing a skirt or not, I took his hand and smiled back at him. Suddenly Duncan narrowed his eyes. " You could have killed me during that fight, why?" A hurt expression came across my face. " Who told you?" I question him. Duncan only seem to only stare at my eyes. He then took a hold on my hand. " Your friend Brid told me where I could find you after the fight, and I looked around but didn't see you. Then I heard Bitchy explaining that it was ment for me to die and she thought I was dead. I guess a few moments agoI surprised her. Eh?" So heather knew all along too. I looked down of ashamed. Duncan took his two figures and lifted up my chin so our eyes could meet. "It's not your fault." He explain." You didn't know what was going on and the only thing you knew was to kill me. But you didn't. Why?" I was about to answer that question when an Ice claw draged me through the portal.

This portal was none like another. It was cold as death and had no soul or even any oxygen. I was almost like back floating, but this time I was falling forever. A sudden burst of ice glaze my cheek, only leaving a line on blood dripping down. " I need to get out of here!" I said out loud knowing that I was the only one. Sadly my fact wasn't true. A huge fourty feet tall dragon came towards me. Claws made of steel and ice. Scales made from blue glass ice, and eyes that had no soul or emotions what so ever. This was the true form of Aya. The dragon reach out to grab my neck, to try and choke me to death, but I was able to dodge it only by a little. " You failed me, Gwen. And for that you should become nothing. Heh, I might even make you a puppet, if your worthy enough." The dragon blew ice breath that sent a shiver down my spine. " Guess again!" I yelled. By taking my claws, I jumped towards her head ready to cut her in half, but instead, I open up a portal leading back home. "Nooooo. I will not lose again by you!" The dragon roared loudly and tried to grap onto my body. "This time it's time for me to give you a mark!" Using my claws, I scratched a long line down to her neck which lead to blood flwoing rapidly from the wound. I made my way through the portal but not before I looked back and saw Aya falling off a cliff of ice. It was over for her, but not for me. The last thing I heard from that realm was mountains breaking down to pieces. Covering my arms over my head, I landed protectively on the ground of my dorm room. Brid looked frighten about my entrance. " What the hell was that? Where did you come from?" All night I was question by her leading to telling her what I experienced. Later that night I found heather in her room reading a gossip book and dragged her to a changing room, made her wear a bikini and locked her outside our dorm outside all night long. All you could hear is Heather swearing all night long. The next day it was on the wall with a post that said " Somebody dreams of summer!" Showing Heather in a bikini with her body being all blue witha angry look on her face. Turns out she got sick.


	9. MUFFINS!

another a.n.:

sup stud muffins? ok good news and bad news, well for starters, i'm only a 16 year old and have hw. (bleh) but I have a week off so I can work on thinking more about the story. I just wanted to say thanks for the first review. I promise you I will upload my story asap! :D you can count on me! So with all do respect, if any of you guys have good ideas( which I'm positive that you do) i promise to add it in my story. And yes I get writer's block a lot XD so much thatI get a headache. the other bad news I have is that it may take me half a day, so please bear with me alright? It's not a day and i think you guys an handle it. Happy almost thanksgiving stud muffins,

XblackXrose

p.s. anyone got any ideas on a new outfit that any of my story people can wear? Just asking ;P


	10. Chp 8 Hey mom, my voice can break glass!

Hiya ok chapter 8 and well chapter 9 will get intense ^_^ so review and enjoy! whooo! (this is ch. 8)

ch.8 Hey mom, my voice can break glass!

Still half asleep, my dreams were entertaining me non stop. I was woken by a tune that was hummed by Brid. Turning my head in her direction, I yawn to show that I was indeed, awake. "somebody slept long." she said while making a omelet randomly. I thought to my self for a moment. "How long was I out cold for?" She paused, even forgetting that she was baking something. "Oh, about a week now." She said calmly, not even noticing my shocked expression. "whuh?" She asked with a mouth full of food. I just shrugged it off and jumped out of bed, still not even changing my PJ's even. "Dashing through the halls, on only silk outfits, Gwen is gonna fall, and we'll have a ball! We know that she scared, but nobody really cares. That sometimes she has some luck but she's only fucked! Oh jingle bells jingle bells make Gwen fall! Oh what fun it is to ride, when Gwenni is-" Heather didn't even finish singing her tune when I slammed my fist causing her head to "nicely" slam into a wall. "Sing one more time, and I'll make it your last." I threaten her. "Oh come on, you know damn right that I can sing better then you." I'm not going to even admit that. Just letting Heather slump to the ground, leaving a blood stain on the wall, I left her there and proceed to the front office. Not even caring on how many people stared at the commotion that was going on, i open the doors to find _him_ there.

Duncan sat, well half sat really, he saw me then he jumped out of his seat. He then stared at the bite mark on my neck. Noticing the mark, I covered it up with my hand and walked past him. His eyes seem to burn holes into the back of my head. " Um, I need to see a nurse?" The lady looked at me and huffed. " Sorry, deary, she's not in right now." Looking past her shoulder, I could see the nurse having a party in her room with other people. I was angered at the lady, and the nurse. Getting a hold of the collar, and having Duncan stare at wide eyes, I started to bring my claws out towards her neck. " Look bitch, . BELEEDING." I yelled. This caused everyone to look in the other room to check whatz going on. Sighing in annoyance, I dropped the lady and left the room, knowing that I was being followed. "Wait!" Duncan pleaded. Turning my heel, really spinning around reveled that my bite mark was dripping. Duncan paused, then rushed over to me. Taking his hand he pressed the pressure against the skin of my wound. "since when do you have healing powers?" I question him. He only smirked. " What? You think it isn't manly for a guy to have healing powers?" I quickly answered back. "Yes." We laughed for hours just for fun, but it all came down to one question. "so," Duncan began. "Tell me about your self, who are you? what exactly are you? Powers that you posses? I want to know your story." I knew that it would come down to this, so I held my breather for a few seconds and relaxed myself telling him my story.

I started to explain to Duncan my troubles with my uncle. He seemed to take notice when I said that I got scares from him. "Show them to me." Duncan demanded. So i did. Lifting up my shirt over my head, I showed him the scares all over my body. You can see were swords have lashed and made their mark over my skin. Duncan traced his figure over one. " These," He paused, swallowing guilt and pity. Then he spoke again. " I can't believe you suffer from these. Who else knows?" I told him that only him La. and Brid. were the only ones besides my uncle of course. Putting back my shirt on, I mention to him to keep this a promise. He agreed and also said that he would kill this bastard if he meets him. Smiling, I told him he could anytime with out my promiton. Duncan, deciding it was time to discover my power, asked that same question again and again waiting for me to explode with annoyance. I twitch for moments, then sighed a big one. Glancing around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping, I told him. "Alright, pay attention," I started to say, which made Duncan scoot closer to me. This made my body heat heat up. " I'll start by saying this, I am not normal." Duncan laugh. " I think I figured out a long time ago." Laughing with him I stopped to get serious again. "My power is controlling all elements, by changing my personality, a.k.a my hair. This achieve meant makes me unstoppable to catch, making my survival job as a thief more amusing. My out fits change indicating what element I use. Take for a example, if I use ice then what color do you think my outfit is?" I asked him. Duncan playfully raised his hand. "Oooo I know I know!" He shouted. " Ice right?" "exactly, that is part one. I told him." i paused for a moment. Duncan had a worried expression on his face. "Part...one?" He questioned. I smiled at him. "yes controlling the elements is one of my three gifts. as you know the other is the cat family. I'll let you think about it." I though on how I was going to say this last one. "Duncan, the last one, well I lied it's not a gift, but a curse. I'm sorry, I can't really explain it to you now. But I will soon I promise." I said to him. Duncan moved closer taking my hand into his. "Just promise me you won't go alone when finding your uncle, alright? I want to join you." Thisbroke my heart. I knew that if he did join he would surly die. " I can't." I said, tears in my eyes. "If your thinking about either life or death, then you know the right choice to make." Wise, very wise. Wiping a tear from my eye, I told him that he could join me. Duncan embraced me in a hug letting me know that I'm safe with him. Leaning in, Duncan was a inch away from kissing me when, "BANG!" The lights went out of a power serge.


	11. Ch 9 Dream Eater

ch 9 Dream Eater (warning sad chapter: theme sad song!)

It was pretty hectic, first the power went out (not surprised one bit) then Duncan ignored me like nothing had never happened that day. Though, nothing had happened, but was also going to happen. After that outbreak of power, Duncan and I resided to our sides, the dorm rooms seemed to reek of death. It was so silent, like a movie without any sound, to give you an eerie feeling to it. When I walked onto the pavement of the dorm room, everyone had to stop and give a glare that warns of an a outsider. It will be time to make them feel through the eyes of one. I'm not gonna save their lives again. I stood at my door entrance just standing there, motionless. Brid knew I was here so she open up the door to revel a emotionless figure standing in the doorway. Brid got a seance of weariness from the way I was starring, blank eyes that showed no feelings what so ever. "Gwen," It took me a few seconds to be able to life my head, it felt like the whole world was stopping me from moving. Great, more people to make me stop. Why can't I figure on how to move _forward? Why am I hopeless_? Brid widen arms to bear hug me. Still expressing a emotionless expression, tears of no emotion poured down my face. My body felt numb comparing to the other days. Falling, but not before I caught myself by one knee, and Brid's arms getting a hold of my waist. "Gwen you don't look well, what the hell happened?" As for you know, this is the first time that she swore in her entire life. Trying to life my head, but failing, Brid used both of her hand to help me. "He..." I couldn't say no more, I felt numb to the core of my heart. Brid helped me unto my bed and helped me change into my jamies. (a.n. yes jamies! XD) " You know, tell me when your ready. Sleep it off it tonight." Brid shut my door and proceeded to explain my situation to La. I cried myself to sleep that whole night non stop.

See it was confusing and emotional week, learning that the one you loved though you were a freak and wanted to kill him. What happened after that power outage was Aya telling Duncan that I played him. Thus causing him to leave me_ alone._" Should I call him?" I stared at my phone for ages, and when i tried calling his number (which he given me) I got teary eyes. This made Brid worried even more. "Gwen this isn't safe, you should explain that you had no meaning what so ever. Relax, it's not like he's with another girl of some sort." Tears formed in my eyes. I cried, causing Brid to feel guilty. Placing one hand on my left shoulder, she tried to smooth my emotions out. It didn't work, just made it worse. Realizing that talking to my friends won't solve anything. I placed my head phones on and listen to some music. Journey was playing on my ipod. It was don't stop believing. I witch this song to a deeper meaning song. Moving my body towards my window, I got the idea of visiting Duncan, in his dreams. I could explain to him and he wouldn't even realize anything, just think of it as a dream. I swooped down to the lower level of the building, and made my way towards the garden, this way I wouldn't be found out. The garden was like a maze of flowers through epic colors of trees. Very epic. Sitting my self of a bench, I took this time to plan my outfit wisely, it had to be dream like ya know? I changed into a silky flowing long dress that flowed well with the wind. I took the jewels that contain my hair in one place. my hair touched the ground. Silver with black stripes( i change my hair color to anything, but I though that this would look lovely.) My hair gently place its self on the patter of wind. Flowing back and forth if any one saw how i looked, they would die of pure sight of beauty. I lifted my hand to it came in lined with my breast line. Turning my hand sideways, I soon began to chant the spell. A crystal neck less appeared and circle around my hand, placing itself it mid air around my left hand. Beams were shot around my forming a circle path around my body on the stone pavement. I began to enter his mind closing my eyes while I was collapsing to the ground of being controled by the chant.

Knowing that I was in his mind, I took this time to call out his name effetely. _"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan,...HEY JACKASS!" _Smiling I knew that it would get his attention towards my direction. I found him laying down under a cherry blossom tree. Making my way towards him and standing in front in front of him, I placed one hand on his forehead. This caused his eyes to snap open. Duncan grabbed my hand while pulling himself up. I was half bened when he did this. Getting up I saw that he had a hurt expression on his face. "Look, I can" Don't" He shushed me without another words. I started to pull my hand back towards me, but stopped. "No." I yelled at him. This took him by surprise. " You think I'm actually friends with that girl?" I asked him which he replied yes. " Well let me tell you something you fucking jackass, she's my sister who's been kidnapped by _my uncle_, think about it because i'm leaving." When I said my uncle, Duncan got all wide eyed. "Your uncle?" He questioned, for he was taken back at what happened. "Yes my uncle..." He smack himself on the head. " Auh, I've been so stupid." I smiled, knowing that he had messed with my emotions. " You know that this is a dream right?" He nodded. "Then when you wake up, show your sorry to Gwen, I know she would really like it. And stop being such a jackass she didn't do anything. Learn to let people into your life." With that, I vanished. This caused Duncan to wake up, saying "Ahh shit, not again!" I'll let you guess what happened.

Review :P and lol poor Duncan XD


	12. Chapter 10 First

First ch. 10

After my experience with Duncan's mind, I 've found myself out of strength to keep me moving. I had woken up after I did that spell to find myself lying on the floor, the white circle vanish into the soil. As for the neck less, I hadn't a clue where it went. Dusting myself up, I decided it was time to see if my little "chat" worked. Appearing into my dorm rooms and scaring the shit out of Brid made this day worth a lot. It lead to Brid screaming "don't do that again!" over and over while breathing fast. Smiling I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me. Brid was still breathing hard from her fright.

Waking up in a black and red room, can cause someone to go blind, that is if the sun came through. Yawning, I snuggled in my pillows (ten of them) and tried to go back to sleep. I was waken by the sound of screaming. " Well it couldn't be someone else could have?" Heather was in our dorm. I heard her foot steps approaching my door, and her fists pounding on the door. "Gwen get your lazy ass out here NOW!" I decided it was time to ignore her. Bad idea. Heather slammed open my door and yanked me out of my bed, causing me to fall flat on my butt. "Why the hell are you here?" i questioned her. She only smirked with revenge. Not a pretty sight. " Oh, don't you know?" She placed one figure on her over dose red lipstick. " Do you know who is taking to the Valentine Dance?" I honestly had no idea. I yawned which caused Heather to fume even more. " Stop acting stupid!" She screamed. "Your going with Trent!" (a.n. lol you though I was gong to say Duncan) Oh great "player Trent" A.k.a. Elvis, A.k.a. big head, a.k.a Jimmy neutron. I hated his guts, let's just say fourth grade was not a kind neighborhood. " Heather, even you know that I hate him." She stopped in her tracts, confused. Then she open her mouth, foam of red lipstick stuck to her upper lip. " I know, but why is he asking _you?"_Oh hell no. Did she just insult me? Twitching I got up from my place and made my way towards her. Standing up, I used a fire chant to shove her out of the room. Moving my hand up and down like I just finished carrying a empty box. "Well I took the junk out, you guys should thank me later." I sad I to La and Brid. They agreed, and also saying that Trent only wants me to go to the ball with him because he wants the attention on himself only. " I say we embarrassed him." La said. " After what he did to you at camp, he got to face justice." La said while munching on a cookie. Where did she get a cookie? Pondering that same question over and over again, I decided that she might have swiped it from Heather. She did after all have a basket of cookies that got sent to her. " So Gwen, you got a dress?" I never thought of that question before. I was shocked to find out that I don't have one. " You got to be kidding me!" I yelled to the world in aguise. Shaking my hand in range and having my friend's sweat drop appear a lot.

Shopping seemed to last for ages with my friends, going from store to store. It was like black Friday for us. Girls were dragging their boyfriends by force to search for dresses then making them pay for them. Searching for hours a dress caught my eyes, it was a blue long dress that was light blue around the waist then changed into dark blue below the waist line and waist line. It had a ripple wave pattern at the right side of the wist. That was being hold by a long rectangle gem of diamonds. They seem to glisten in the light. Blue sparkle glitter lightly shined the dress. At the end of it the long dress was a dark blue with light blue glitter. It was a strapless dress, the kind with straps gotof my nerve. Teloporting to the dress I caught it by the rim of it, not before Aya got it too. " Well, well what do we have here?" Ayasaid. " Little sisssster." She hissed that sister part. She is after all a snake. Her power I'm not reviling until later. " Listen Aya, OMG IT"S UNCLE!" I smirked when she looked backed and pulled her hands off the dress. I reached towards the dress and caught it. " Bye bye Aya." Sticking out my tongue, i then stopped, I saw Aya'seyes gleam with range. This confused me, didn't my uncle take away her emotions? I shook my head and made my way to the register. I was greeted by my friends. " So you got the dress?" I showed them it to them. ' You like it?" I asked them. They screamed hell yeah. " Here, you had a rough time, so let us be our treat, we already had our dresses picked out for us months ago." Brid smiled in a lovely way. " Nah I'll pay." Brid got angry. " Oh hell no you won't, it's our treat." A sweat drop appeared, sighing I knew that I wasn't gonna win this fight.

As leaving the store, I knew that the ball is tomorrow, thus having no way of getting ready. Brid read my mind. " You know that we have our ways of getting you to perfection." She smiled knowing that she's gonna win this make up war. Sighing I signed my soul over to her and La of making me a more "perfect" beauty. More sweat drops appeared because Brid tied me up and dragged me all the way ( 2 miles) to the beauty salon, then placing me over to them in making me something _more. Duncan please be there._ Those words crossed my mind as my hair was being groomed. I closed my eyes letting the ladies do their work, going to my happy place, well more like trying to find my happy place.

After hours of being held hostage in the make up shop, they were finally done with it. " She's perfect, nobody would recognized this beauty. Scratching my head, well really trying to scratch my head, Brid was trying to stop me. I had pins all over my hair, it was being pinned up. Braids twisted around my sides of my head which lead to locks of wavy hair that flowed to the ground. A silver tiara lay peacefully atop of my head. Slipping into my outfit, it was time to be escorted by Cody. HE begged days earlier which lead to me getting annoyed and saying yes to him. IN honest truth, I really don't want to be escorted by him. Cody got a boner while seeing me glide gracefully down the stares that spiral. "...' and a blank expression was on my face when I saw Cody. Cody redeemed himself only for a little bit, but got heated up when I started to come close to him. "Gwen, you look...wow..." Cody slumped his shoulders in amazement and drooled a tab bit. Brid enter the room being escorted by Geoff. She was wearing a simple long green dress with her pony tail. Geoff of coarse was all out fancy. " See Brid, I told you, you should have had dress up." She playful smack his arm. " shut up." La came with the camera. " Oh girl, you look so fine!" She kept taking pictures of us and if it wasn't for Cody I think I would have been blind by now by the flashes. Blinking a few times, I thanked her and asked Geoff a question. " Hey is Duncan going to be there?" i asked him. Geoff smiled and replied yeah. " He has some plans to make up with his lover...some bullshit like that." I murmured an "oh.' and shrugged off. La came back to regroup us. " ok let's head out to the party." Everyone cheered in amusement and headed outside towards the strench limo. "How much money did this coast?" LA said, " Who knows? I learned to hijacked it from camp. Auto activities really help. I told you guys you should take it!" we all laugh . " I wasn't kidding!" la protest.


	13. ch 11 Spot Light

Spot Light Ch 11 so please review! :D enjoy!

The dance room was filled with people, Heather flirting with the guys, Katie and Sadie hitting on twin boys, and _Trent, _looking eagerly at me with only the stare of his cold ice cube eyes. Trembling a little bit, I hold on to Cody's shoulder, indicating that I was frighten at the sight of him. "Gwen, do you want to sit down?" Cody asked me weary of my condition. He knows what Trent did to me at camp and supported me. I guess you can call him more like a brother love between Cody and myself. For weeks I had long lasting nightmares of the incident. " Just make sure that he doesn't come close or dances with me." I told him. " I know, i'll look out for you. I promise." He reassured me. Smiling I decided i had to forget the past and enjoy tonight. The Dj, Dj had started to play a slow song, indicating for couples to start dancing with each other. Cody cough a little bit trying to get my attention. I laugh a little bit. " Sorry Cody I'm even daydreaming here too." He started to laugh too. " No problem, at lest your having fun, that chick Sierra keeps following me. What is her problem?" HE pointed to a girl with long purple hair. She notice and scream with joy. "CODY!" She bounced up and down knowing that he looked at her. "Gwen shield me, I'm scared." This even made me laugh more. Cody took his place behind me acting like I was his shield. " Cody man up. Ask her out." HE had a disgust look on his face. "Ick. No way." He shivered at the though of that. "Well lover boy, she's coming your way." I pointed out that she was running over here literary at the speed of light, which speed was her power. (a.n. sucks) I decided that this was a perfect time to ditch the lovers. Making my way past the crowds, I started to dance on my own. Letting my body flow with the song Dj falling in love, I moved my body to the rhythm. Let's just say that I was pretty good. As moving to my own rhythm, one voice caught my attention. "May I have this dance, _Sweetheart?" My eyes widen with tears of joy._

Duncan was wearing a black tux with a green tie, to match his Mohawk. He offered his hand towards me, taking it we began to block out everyone except our selves. "You came." He smiled. " Wouldn't miss it for the world pasty. "Is this a new nickname?" I demanded which made his laugh. "since you didn't like the one i gave earlier, i decided that this would suit you more." Twitching, Duncan laugh even more at my expression. The song seemed to us to take forever. Our eyes caught each other glances each time we danced. "Since when does the D man dance?" He sighed, I knew he had something he didn't want everyone to know. ' my mother took me to ballroom dancing before i went juvi. Then I got into a fight wit ha teacher because he didn't let me wear normal clothes. I went to prison because I threw him out the window for making me wear a man tutu." " I bet it was a very manly tutu." I playfully teased him. "It was pink." This made me burst out laughing. I know I was being stared at, but that moment I didn't care. " Hahah, pink...ahahha." Duncan sighed even more. " Are you done...?" I smiled indicating that I was done. We danced the night away. Just that one time I glanced away, i caught Trent looking angry at my direction. He stormed off to another place in the building. I turned back to Duncan, resting my head on his shoulders. Duncan let a faint blush creep on his face. "..." was all that he could say, while looking up at the ceiling.

The moon was a full moon tonight. Duncan lead me outside towards the garden to be alone together. "Wow look at the stars! It looks like this is all a dream!" But it wasn't at all. The stars glisten lighting up a pathway in the sky. Plus having the moon shine down, it gave off a glimmer that sparkled off my body. " Wow you sparkle...that's new..." Duncan made a joke while laughing. "shut up! I'm not a vampire!" I commented back to him while playfully punching his arm. The flower bed of white and red roses made up most of the path that we followed. He lead me to a bench that sat in a bed of white and red roses. One black flower caught my attention. I picked it up and hold it in my hand smelling the fragrance it had. Thus placing it on the bench nest to me. Duncan stood then sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. I sat crossed legged on the bench with my dress flowing down to the ground. "Gwen, I'm here to apologize, if you accept it." He said while looking down in sadness. "I'm-" His eyes widen with pure shock. Our lips met. I shushed him with my lips. His eyes seemed to relax, and Duncan closed his eyes letting our first kiss to enchants him. I saw this and closed mine as well. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was moments. Finally getting a breath of air in the night, I leaned my head on his chest which i also placed a hand on. He moved his arms around my waist, embracing me. He bended his head to get comfortable. " I will never leave you." He said. Glancing up to meet his eyes, I can tell that he meant it. " And I will never leave you_." A Elvis song "can't help falling in Love With You," played in the ball room letting love comence through the open night sky. Cody running away from his lover, trying to escape his love. And it was, love was ever where...for now that is. _


	14. Chapter 12 Clawed

Ch 12, Clawed

One week exactly passed since my kiss with Duncan. At the party, I think it was pretty clear that we were dating. Brid jumped in joy, as finding out that I_ finally _got a boyfriend, _that I loved. _I didn't encounter Trent the rest of the night. I was more glad that it didn't ruin anything. The only thing I had to be aware of was animal, shape shifter animals. Trent's power was to shape shift, making it harder to escape his clutches. _It was even harder for a thief to escape. A master thief that is._

After the commotion with Trent, Duncan and I finally went on our first date. Nothing to fancy, just a light walk in the graveyard. Sitting by my parent's grave, well more like my adopted parents, I laid down next to it, paying my respect to them. " They were kind to protect me, until my uncle showed up. By using his claws, he slit their throats open, letting the blood ooze out. Thankfully I knew about this event, so my "parents" told me to hide out in the haystack in the barn. I remember peeping through strands of hay, watching my uncle drag the bodies of my protectors to the open field, and burn them with a fire spell. They are marked as a circle with no plants growing in that area. That is because my uncle killed them using a large fire ball. Seeing my uncle climb up onto his horse, watching the men follow him, and realizing that your alone, could make a person mad, with range. Sadly range did not come, utter misery came once more. Seeing as my loved ones who i thought were family, seeing them burn to nothing, that can put a person into a coma. I remember tears coming down my face, sleeping alone for days in the cold musky barn. The house was also burned down. For days I waited, knowing that help was not coming any sooner.

Duncan realized that I was spacing out, so he moved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Gwen, you there?" I blinked twice, before letting out a weak "yeah..." Duncan face was filled with concern. " Bad memories?" I looked at him. "You have no idea." i said to him. I placed two roses on the graves, knowing that their time to protect me was over. Kneeling down to one knee, I whispered a chant, more like a prayer to them. Knowing that my chant wouldn't be heard, I quickly got up. "Ahh crap, we're locked in." Duncan said while pointing to the gate. Laughing I mocked him. " What's wrong? The big tough Duncan afraid of a little locked in?" Upon seeing this, Duncan replied, " At lest it's only you an me." He said while smirking. " Don't be too sure of yourself." A different but familiar voice beamed loudly. The graveyard began to get misty. "Gwen, or should i say _sister_, it's been so long." Ah crap, _he's _here. A menace laugh echoed through out the graveyard. Soon gravestones were being partedto make a path of darkness that was seeping in. The shadow figured appeared in human form. Silver and black hair glisten in the moonlight. Purple eyes that could stare a person right into the soul gave off an evil aura. _"Little sister, have you've behaved yourself?" The shadow human formed demanded. We were soon trapped in his trance_. This figure was non other then my brother, Shade.

Shade is a unique kind of boy. At the age of twelve, he decided that he wanted his element to be total pitch darkness. Hence what he used earlier to trap us what we are in now, darkness. Slyly, he creepers towards us, darkness formed his shadow. The Shade stopped, and spread out his arms wide open. Then opening his mouth wide, he called upon the dark demons and shrouded us in a black hole. I can see demons of all sorts of kinds entering his body through his mouth, becoming one with him. " Do you think I over do it? No, don't even make your pathetic mind turn one bit." Shade laugh moving his arm fast to grab onto the Hell Sword. This sword was made from the power of evil itself, turning into a blade of chaos, this blade can _cut anything. Even souls itself can be cut with this. _Wincing from some of his minions that kept ramming into me, I steady myself, ready for when he attacks. For Duncan sake, i knew that Shade can wipe him out in a matter of moments. " Leave the boy and fight me instead." I demanded from him. I know that it's me they prize not Duncan. Shade rubbed his chin, then smirking he smiled, a demonic smile. "You got yourself a deal." Just as the speed of light, Duncan was thrown off the cliff. I screamed in horror as I heard his body splash. Shade got very amused by this. " Oh explain next time you want to free him." This caused range in my eyes. I was leaning over the cliff watching his body fall in shock and range, with my head still facing down. Turning with my head down, I moved a stran of hair from my face. My eyes gleam with vengeance. This is what he wanted, seeing me angered. Shade made a tsch tsch sound while moving one figure. " Don't worrie princess, lover boy isn't dead...yet...just out of our way." He smirked at that last part. "You...came for the crown didn't you? HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO TAKE?" With tears in my eyes, and rolling my fists, I practically yelled at him. Shade though for a moment. 'no, the crown is pointless, I'll take your life...like you took _mine." _Letting my fangs show, and my claws coiling into a fist, I growled in range, letting him know that he means death. " You know that 'it' would take over your body...right?" This some how caught me off guard. " I know." My fight with my brother, who is unbeatable has just begone. We both flew towards each other with claws extending, ready for the kill.


	15. Chapter 13 One Down, A lot more to go!

Ch 13 One down, a lot more to go!

We stood motionless, standing stiff as a statue. It seem like days flew by just standing, waiting for your opponents next move. Shade cracked his head once, then twice indicating that he was_ waiting._I blinked in response to his head movements. Darkness creep around us forming a wall of clear pitch blackness. The trees were devoured by the darkness, leaving nothing left. Shade laughed. " I had this baby put up to block out those who may intrude our 'chat'." He laugh, then pausing he gave a demonic smirk that formed across his face. "If your still worried about lover boy, don't be." He pointed to a lifeless body beyond the wall. I was leaning on one knee, still hunched over from where Duncan had fallen. My head was down, leaving almost a hidden expression on my face. You could only tell how I was feeling by my fists. They were trembling with anger. Ranged blazed in my eyes, giving a demonic aura around myself. A red vortex spiraled around my body, leaving anything that touches it to burn. I was trapped in it, but was not alarmed. For now, this would protect my body. It was a shield charm.

Shade taped his foot on the ground. " Come on! I'm not here all day, I got other plans to deal with too!" He shouted. My senses were off. My hearing was bad, having to hear loud sound waves that causes head aches. My eyes could only see range itself, and my movements were slowed down by my emotional status. This wasn't going to be an easy battle, being messed up and all. Shade took this opportunity to slam his to hand together and quickly use movements to use a spell. BY holding his left hand lined up to where his chest was, using two figures and making a some what "ok" symbol, he summed demons that were weaker then him. Shade hair went back asa large gust of wind came towards him. His eyes gleamed with delight. " I would like you to meet my power, the dead awaits you sister." He said while his jacket was moving up and down, do to wind causes. Suddenly a large black cloud came over us, blocking any more light to the last molecule. The demons entered Shade, combining his power and theirs. Shade stood arms wide, with a large arctic grin, eyes turning white of power. Shutting them, Shade griped his fists together while his arms were still wide apart. The last demon came, Shade open his eyes to revel that it was black with a red stripe almost like a cat's eyes. I shivered a little bit, a cold breeze had caught my back. "You can't win." He said. This was not my brother any more, just one of my uncle's 's appearance became terrified. It would cause death to people who _didn't_ know what he was. His cat like eyes, black with the streak of red as the pupil, observing my body movements, even the slightess movement is being watched. I stood up, getting ride of my knee position, and backed up to regain some space. My sword jingled when i glided back, landing both of my feet first. Shade started to unbutton his long black coat, slowly with his pale hands. Moving his hand, he undid his jacket, one by one, by one, by one, getting to the last part of it then holding his jacket in the air by his right hand. The jacket slowly came to the ground with ease, gently gliding down like a leaf. Shade's hair spiked up more and became longer. A thin line of black blended in with his silver hair. One pair of black horns curled nicely at the sides of his head, with a pair of cougar ears gently lay on his head. They twitch with caution waiting for a time to attack. We were opposite of each other, and that was how it was supposed to be. His long pointed tail swished eagerly behind him, moving back and fourth, back and fourth, in a pattern of some sort.

There stood a good twenty feet distance from my tip of of my foot to where Shade was standing. Shade moved his right arm, claws extended back a little bit then _lunged_. He wasn't going slow, nor average, but full speed towards my position. I could tell that bits of pieces of his face was beginning to fall off. He was losing control and using his other _power_. I placed on of my foot forward, then turning my body side ways a little bit, I got into a fighting stance with my left hand clenching my sword. Shade extended his arm back then swiftly shoved forward to stab it's victim. A loud thud, like something was jabbed, echoed through out the forest. Blood was dripping down from what had been stabbed. A puddle formed on the ground, leaving it's moisture to be absorbed into the ground.

Shade dripped wet, he was stabbed in the rib caged. I was laying on the ground, eyes wide open, with my back hunched a tad to give support. Earlier when he was about to come, i grabbed my sword and pushed forward while losing my balance over a grave. falling, I hit the ground my my back just moments before Shade was about to strike. Plunging my sword as hard as I could,Shade only swipe my leg, while I got him in the rib cage. Clenching his wound with his right hand, letting the blood be somewhat blocked by it, he gracefully swung back to regain his distance once more. Shade, while gripping his wound, glanced around to observed his area. Smirking he moved his hand up towards his chest and started to make symbols. The wound reveled it self as an open hole, his bones were even showing. " I hope you like..." A moment of pause, for Shade had quickly placed both hand on the ground. " DEATH!" He screamed while looking up. Bony Skeletal hands shot up from the ground trying to grab a hold on my. I winced as I flung my body into the air, leaving small amounts of blood where I was standing. I could only go airborne for a while, so i took this chance to observed and think about how i was going to stop these hands. I quickly opened my mouth to let out a fire ball towards them. Burning the hands, I though I was done so I started to move back down until the mist from the fire ball cleared out. The hands seem to multiply twice it's much as of before. 'Attacking them over and over again would be stupid.' I though. I growled with annoyance, leaving Shade with a smirk. " I told you once before, 't. Win." He said bluntly. I stared at him only to be grabbed by one of the hands. " Damn, I got distracted.' I though, my fangs showing myself clenching my teeth together. Pulling medown to the ground, I started to sink in. Moving my arms in a frantic movement, I tried digging myself out, clawing at what seem to be quicksand. Shade stood over my body, floating overhead he grinned. "You should have died long ago to save you this trouble." He said as he watched my body sink underground. Impressed by his work, he started to turn his heel. " Bastard, get over here."

With wide eyes, Shade did a whole 360 using every inch of his body. He started to choke on words, in pure shock. "H...How..." He couldn't even finish it. I stood in front of him with sand falling down from my hair. Even my clothes were filled with sand. I smirked at his disappointment. "don't be cocky. I escaped easily, thanks to your whole' moment there'" I told him. Shade burst our in anger. Growling, he griped his head, pulling out bits of pieces of his skin and hair. Soon his flesh was gone and replaced with black scales. His entire body's flesh was clawed off showing more of those scales. His tail swung about, having been tucked under pants. He sprout wings, black and red ones, that gleam with the hint of evil. Starring at my figure, he took a step forward, pointing using one claw. " This is the end!" He roared a fire breath towards the air. Gripping my sword tight, I relaxed my body, knowing that this will be difficult with my energy statusI'm in. I breathed once, then twice, letting my body fully relax. Shade body vanish in moments, leaving me open. His voice echoed though the trees. " I know you can't find me." This time when he talked, he breathed an icy breath on my neck. The back of my hairs stood up. Quickly dodging his attacks, I steady myself knowing that I need the help of _her. _Her name is Okaria, she's my guardian demon that lives inside of me. Containing my charkra balanced, I began summoning her presents. A larger whirlpool of energy surround my body. My hair letting loose, flew upward, flowing my the energy, and letting my neck bend back a bit. My eyes open with revenge.

Not for my brother, but for my uncle, I know that if I kill him, which is exactly like my uncle wants, he would be pleased. My eyes turned a soulless purple with black, like a wolf. I had now ten tails that swung back and fourth. I stood up, feeling that good vibration of her power flowing through my veins. I didn't even wait for his move. I slammed my fist against his head, then grabbing him by his neck. Throwing him 50 feet, a loud snap was heard. Almost as if something _broke_. His neck snapped, leaving a bone sticking out. Shade cocked his head towards one side and by using both hands, pushed the bone back into place. It snapped back, but formed a slit that started to gush blood. Shade decided to use that hand charm again, but I block it with throwing a tree at him. It hit his stomach causing him to lose his breath. Gracefully falling down after being hit, he dashed towards me with one arm extended while the other one is pulled back. I felt her power, so I decided to "try it out". I used my pinky to block his attack, then used my palm to send him flying. A large creator formed in the ground. Dust shot everywhere. Shade, who limped a little bit howled in agony as I jammed my tip of the sword into his heart. He chuckled. " You forget,I have no heart." I can feel his heart rate slowly dying. Dropping each time he breaths, 90,89,88, over and over again until it finally hits zero. Shade used his right hand to pull out my sword and through it a few feet away, then he went numb hitting the ground, face first of course.

Breathing was being timed for him. He could only says these words, but I knew that he was sending me a message. " You can't ever escape us, I'm not dead, yet. We'll come after you no matter where you are. Run if you can." His heart stopped. I watched how his body just went numb and collapses to the ground. Darkness began to form around him. Bats seemed to watch his body disappear into the darkness. I sighed, knowing that for now, it was over. Getting to where my sword was and placing it back it it's place, I watched the wall of darkness falling like glass crystals making sure that the trees override once more. I decided to find where Duncan was. Just before I bolted towards where he fell, I caught the sight of two ravens staring eagerly at me. Shrugging it off I bolted north.

I found him laying under an pine tree. He seemed alive, well he was breathing still. I checked his rate my moving my figures to a vain on his neck. " Asleep...HE"S ASLEEP!" I shouted to only find he snoring. "After I went through he's..." I started mumbling swinging my sword up and down to take my anger out on it. Moving towards Duncan I decide to scare him. I know exactly what to say to freak him out. "DUNCAN COURTNEY HERE!" I watched as he bolted up in wide shock, to only find himself dumb folded. "Wuh?" He looked around in trying to find Shade. I took his hand. "He's gone for now, I think..." I said while smiling. Duncan smiled too. "Good, cause I'm hungry, can we eat?" He questioned which only made me laugh. I started to head towards town, in hoping to grab something before he complains too much_. Why were there ravens there? What happened to Shade_? I ponder these thoughts while Duncan chows down on his food.

Review and I'll say more :P


	16. Chapter 14 Raven's Claw

You guys waited, and here it is! Make sure to review!

Ch. 14 Raven Claw

_Somewhere in the realm of Andria, evil was at foot. A gloomy castle rose above the top of broken trees. Birds flew in pairs to seek out their prey. Black robe figures guarded the castle with their soul, not wanting their master to kill them. A loud uproar roamed through the forest, causing all to stay still. Another roar beamed through out the large walls, making sure "it' was heard loud and clear. "Where is he!" A bony hand grabbed air, causing one guard to choke on he's own blood. Raising it's hand, the figure made the guard bashed into the wall. Blood poured out from the guards mouth. " DO not make me repeat myself, Where is he?" The hooded figure demanded. On trying to hold a single breath, the figure could even reply, death got to him. "...Very...well..." The hooded figure tapped the side of the throne with it's talons. Up, down,up down, the talons tapped the edge of the throne impaintiontly, waiting for a servant to be "pleased" One guard stepped forward, bowing then coughing, to make sure that "it" can be heard. " Your lord, I am pleased to tell you that Shade had failed you, but Anya had manged to escape." Just with that, a group of vampire bats surround Anya, making sure that he was well protectiveve. The hooded figure cocked it's head, then grinned a devil's grin. Showing off large white fangs, the creature laughed. " Anya, you can always make sure to pleased me, unlike your brother." Turning its head, the creature motion with one talon to bring forth Shade. A large container of acid appeared with a person trapped inside of it. Anya gleamed with pleased, seeing her brother getting hurt even more. " Now then," The figure using its arms, pulled itself up to move towards shade. Shade was flinching, clutching one arm around his rib cage, and one eye open aware of what's going on around him. "Cheh" Shade commented while grasping for air. The figure laughed a mocking laugh. " Shut it boy, you failed me so death is your reward." The hooded figure removed it's robes to revel a face of misfortune. _

His face was a mixture of demons. His eyes were not the same. One eye was a tiger's eye, the other was a hawk's eye. The face was covered in scales of a lizard. Placing two figures on the glass tank, the figure chanted a spell of death. "Lord Mozoir, do you really want to achieve _this?" _Lord Mozoir glared at the guard, turning him into stone. Putting on hand on the stone guarder's neck, Mozoir broke off the head, leaving all that was left to crumble into dust. "What a fool." Turning the other way, Mozoir mention Anya to come forward. "Now bring_ him _here now. He may be worth it to kill your sister, unlike the pathetic act your brother had played." Anya bowed once then vanished along with her bats leading right behind her. A cloaked dark figure emerge from the shadows. Disappearing, but reappearing in front of Mozoir, he bowed on one knee to show that he was _pleased _to be summon. "You called, my Lord?" The figure beckoned with one arm cross over his chest. "Ahh yes, I 've had." Turning to where Shade was trapped, the figure only made eye contact with him. Shade's eyes went wide with horror. He screamed at the figure to only cause blood to seep out of his mouth. ' YOU TRAITOR!" Shade shook with anger. Shade, losing more and more of a breath of air, slumped back towards the other side of the glass tank and went limped. " I'm glad he's done for." The figure only stopped and stared at Lord Mazoir comment. "Yes..." The figure turned its back and made its way towards where Lord Mozoir called him. "Now listen up boy, if you mess this up like any other of my servants, I will make sure that you will not survive. Do you understand. I will make your true nightmares come alive." The figure began to remove its hood, then stopped. Leaving the hood still on the figure replayed, ' I only do this out of hatred, not love, not anything. I am not one to mess up." The figure seemed to hesitate for a mere moment, then proceeded. Lord Mozoir had a outstretch grine on his face. " Just make sure that my niece has no blood left in her body. IS that clear?" Bowing the figure disappeared. Mozoir looked dazed for a mere moments. "Follow him, make sure he doesn't mess up." He said to a shadow figure that silently crept through the night sky. Mozoir returned to his throne tapping his talons for hands against the edge. Scratch marks could be seen clearly as where the talons struck. A signalraven flew above the dark clouds, aiming to search for any intruders. " Lord Mazoir seemed unappeased. Turning his head to the left, he beckoned another servant to come forth. "Bring Anya here, I want to share something important with her."

Anya came through the doors of the castle, still sore from fighting. Anya yawned then walked towards Lord Mozoir. "That boy, what is he?" He questioned. Anya blinked for a little while. " I have no idea, _fatherrrrr."_She hissed at the last part. Her snake tongue moving from side to side on her mouth. Poison oozed out, melting some of Anya outfit. Snake eyes seemed to search for prey. " Anya, switch your eyes back, they even creep me out." Mozoir commented. Anya sighed, then switch here eyes back to normal. "You know, you look just like your sister." Anya shot her head up quickly. " I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HER!" (somewhere far away, a sneeze was heard. Gwen look around. 'I have a feeling that someone is talking about me.) "Anya calm yourself. Take your anger out on her." Mozoir reassured her. Anya calmed down, but only for moments. " I don't see why we can't just kill her in her sleep, _like you did to her mother."_Mozoir was taken back by Anya words. " Never, NEVER, say those words again. The truth is not meant to be heard by anyone other then myself." He smacked Anya across the face leaving three streaks of talon marks. Anya yelped in pain. Holding her left hand against her cheek, letting the blood drip through her fingers. "..." Anya stood in shock for what seemed like hours. Mozoir glared at Anya. "Listen here you damn bitch, if you mess up one more time you will, and I will make sure of it, you will end up like your brother over there." HE pointed to were a deformed remains of a body use to be. "The acid had killed him, which everyone thought it was water." Mozoir laughed. Anya stood in utter fear, for her life may be next. "Poor Gwen, she couldn't even realized that her brother was trying to protect her, even when I control him." He smirked. " At lest I have the last laugh." Mozoir roared which caused heaps of raven flocks to swarm above the castle. Anya moved her body up close against a wall, for thefear to be taken by these birds overwhelm her. "Come Anya, I will demonstrate my plan for you." Mozoir roamed among the halls, searching for the corridor. Thousands of books were placed everywhere.

"Ahh, Here we go." Mozoir said as he picked a blue dusty book from the shelf. Blowing off the dust, he placed the book on the table. Lighting a candle, Mozoir began to read the ancient text. "Anya come closer you bitch." Anya slowly moved towards the light, not even caring that it effects her eyes. Covering her eyes with on hand, and hissing at the light, she made her way towards a open chair. " Now see, this book is full of dark magic." Mozoir said while moving his index figure down the pages. Scrolling through endless words, Mozoir finally came to one chapter in the book. "Afria Zu Dox...in other words, how to kill a demon." Mozoir began chanting two dark magic spells causing Anya to silently freak out mentally. Covering her ears from a high pitch from the book, Anya began having a mental state. There she screamed as loud as she could, letting the blood ooze out of her mouth and her through rip open from her voice acting as a blade. Anya went into the next stage that was being lit on fire. Her whole body went ablaze. Flames seemed to only burn her body even when they touched other objects. The last stage was internal bleeding. Anya swung her whole body back, as if of a back flip, and collided head first onto the ground. Mozoir took note of these stages. "Excellent, it works...You've been a good test subject Anya, your time is up." Anya was huffing from losing breath when Mozoir came over to her. Placing one hand on her head, he said to her in a violent, but soft tone," Don't worrie, more pain will come." Mozoir whispered through his black lips through Anya ear. Anya leaped up to one end of the room, then leaped towards another level of the room. Books came crashing down on her. With moving one hand of her chant, she vanished, but with out saying these words._ " I will get help to defeat you, I will be back!"_Mozoir slammed his hand down on the table breaking it in two. "YOU BITCH!" He screamed at the ceiling. Roaring, Mozoir set the room on fire, creating heaps of flames roaming about. Soldiers of flames merged from the fire. "Find her, do not let her escape!" The flames around the soldiers blazed causing for when they disappear, a circle was left.

What will happen next? Please stay tune! XD


	17. Chapter 15 Third Encounter

Ch. 15 Third Encounter

The sun's rays tried to seep into my room, but effortless failed. My room is pitched black for a reason. The eight o clock alarm begin to ring. "BEEEEEEEEP" (round two with a mallet ^_^) "SMASH" I was very proud of myself for smashing the alarm clock of doom. Brid came running into my room but stopped when she saw the bits of pieces of what used to be the alarm. "I'm not even going to ask what happened." I smirked at her expression. "Anyway, breakfast is now being served...so if you want food I suggest you hurry to get some." My eyes widen. "SHIT!" I screamed while dangled in my bed sheets. Jumping out of my bed, I ran down the halls to try to get food. Panting, i quickly acted casually like nothing happened. Duncan, who was sitting down at that time, was laughing his ass off of my little "show". " Nice outfit, princess." I looked down to realize that the only thing I was wearing was a bra and boys boxers. "..." I made my way to the table with my face turning crimson. Duncan choked on a bacon strip. "Augh..." was all he could say. "Shut up." I mumbled to him. Turning to him I smacked his head and said, "I'm going back to my room." Duncan looked a tad guilty, but I didn't care. "Gwen...I" I glared at him. "Save it." Disappearing, I found a puddle of blood in my room leading to the figure who was panting against the wall. One word came out of my mouth. "Anya."

Rushing to her aid, I caught her head as she was just about to fall down. Looking up, Anya cried tears of blood. Real vampires can't cry watery tears. Anya choked a little bit on air. Sobbing through breaths of air she finally spoke. "He..." She swallowed. " Shade is dead." She burst out in agony. I shushed her to tell her that everything going to be alright, when the fact in reality that even i don't know. 'Anya never cries.' I thought as more tears painted her pale face. "Anya, what happened?" I brought her chin up to my level. She winced in pain, letting me know were she was injured. "He was brought into sunlight in a tank of acid." 'Acid can kill us, but not that quickly..." I though to my self once more. "Anya take off your shirt, let me see where you are hurt. You need meds now." "Anya tried taking of her clothes but failed because the hint of pain numb her entire body. "My little sister, what did he do to you?" I watched her slump onto the floor, letting her body go into a coma. Picking her up bridal style, I laid her onto my bed. Tucking the blanket, I kissed her head while singing my mother's song. This always seems to put others to ease.

Anya hasn't woken up in four days. She only seems to breath deeper and deeper, like she's trapped in a nightmare of some sort. Drinking my herbal tea, I moved my right hand over to Anya forehead, trying to make her relax. A couple of knocks was heard at my dorm. "Gwen, can I come in?" A voice that I thouhgt never would have cared sounded so worried. "Alright,_ Heather." _Heatheropen the door slowly, letting her eyes examine the room carefully. "Relax Heather, this place wouldn'tkill you...yet..." I mumbled that last part. Heathermade her ways towards Anya. I stood Alert, ready for her next move. Heatherpeaceful placed her hand on her head. "She's suffering from a nightmare." My eyes widen at this comment. " How...How do you know?" I questioned her. Heathersmiled. "My grandmother taught me how to control or ease people through dreams. I can tell she is suffering fro ma curse. It is easy to break, but I'm worry about this girl's mental stage." She pointed out about Anya health, how she was injured, how she has broken bones, and how she was forced to perform dirty you know what I mean. The look of anger and horror spread across my face. "Heather... I can'tbelieve I'm saying this, will you help us take down my uncle?" Heather looked impressed. "I've known this event for a very long time. You know my answer." I smiled. "Looks like we got a new allie." Bonds are meant to be broken right? Well one is about to be broken, my demon power yearns for the blood of my uncle. The gate seems to crack even more when I fight. Controlling it is out of the question. A war is about to unfold, leaving one group of people dead. There will be blood all over his castle, I will be the one that does it. I need to think of a plan. My brother is dead, my sister is dead, and more will be dead if I don't act fast. Sighing, I slumped down onto a chair and began thinking of a team that would help us out. Hours past later untili got an idea. "THAT IT!" I shouted. This woken Heather up, who was drooling on the floor.

"Wuh?" Said a sleepy Heather. Yawning, she made her way to where I was holding a blueprint of teams. "Now listen, I found out how we can act against my uncle, leading to his death of course." I also mention to her that it would take weopons to fight against his army of minions. "Now, there are zombies in the west wing forest, Zarads, I've learned that group is shark blooded human mixes that protect the sea. I think they can be useful for this." Knowing how my uncle is not kind, the Zarads are a kind group of fighters. If they don'tlike you, they kill you. It's simple really. 'Let's see, How to Get Past Zombies for Dummies, nah...that won't do...' "We need dragons to help blow their fucking heads off." I said to Heather. This caused her to smirk. "Al is dragon blood." 'Auh ew, I don'twanna know.' "That...great..." I had a blank sicken expression on my face. Twitching, I shook my head. Heather was caught in the moment. Coughing, I broke the silence between us. "Do you think he will be willing to help us?" I questioned her. Moving my eyes towards were Anya was, somthinggot my attention. "Heather...LOOK!" I pointed my figure to where Anya was, her face was a sickly pale. Heather let out a faint gasp, covering her mouth to let her fear take over. "Did she stop breathing?" She questioned with confusion. I nodded once, telling her to get medical staff as fast as she could. A circle of flames was all that was left after Heather disappeared. I moved my body towards Anya, letting the numbness that was beginning to form through my arms. I felt the need to throw up everything. I covered my mouth in protest and to not let my vomit spill. Taking my left hand, I moved it to her forehead, feeling the dampness of sweat moist my palm. Brushing her hair back, it seemed to calm me. " Anya, you couldn't wait, could you?" Looking at her, I realized that she was finally at peace. Her face that carried so much pain, smiled. A hint of pink ran across her face, being the only color on her face. Blue smoke poured out from her mouth creating a misty fog. "So, her demon self is healing her." Thank god.' I sighed in relief. I didn't leave her for a moment. I watched as color soon began returning back to her face. Her chest moved up and down unevenly but got into a pattern after a while. Heather came back with medical staff. "Oh shit, she's alive?" Heather crawled back towards the wall claiming that Anya would become a zombie. "...Your a idiot" I lightly smack my head to her dumb question. "Her breathing is normal, however it can cease to decrease." " I'll make sure that it doesn't." I said to the staff. A pair of blue eyelashes fluttered.

"You had me worried there for a few hours." I said to Anya. Anya looked around to take notice in her surroundings. "I did?" She said blankly. Blinking, Anya slowly tried to get up. "Don't over do yourself." Anya lose balance and fell onto a heap of soft pillows. "Ooof!" "Just be greatfull that you didn't land on the spikes." I pointed to her my coffin of spikes. "WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?" Anya screamed. I smiled. "It was a gift."


	18. Chapter 16 Raven's Screech

You guys waited, and here it is! Make sure to review!

Ch. 16 Raven's Screech

Anya eyes kept staring at what was my "gift" for what seemed like ages. Squinting her eyes, lashes of blue and purple fluttered on Anya face. Cracking her neck, she peered over to my standing position, more like sitting position now. Arms brawled out, I yawned indicating that I didn't want to be disturbed by any random remarks. "Can I make some ice cream?" Like those remarks from an annoying little sister. 'should have let her in that coma...' I thought darkly in my head. Since the coma incident, Anya been like a bird, can never shut the hell up with questions. "So can I?" She began to whine an eerie whine that sent a shiver down my back. I narrowed my eyes in defeat. "Fine..." I murmured. Jumping with too much joy, Anya used her ice powers to make snow cones. Blinking, I scratched my head in confusion. " I thought you wanted _ice cream. _Anya stopped licking her snow cone and peeped up. "I did...but then I thought that snow cones would be much better!" She beamed with delight. Yup, should have left her in the coma. Damn. Shaking my head downwards, I opened the blinds to let a crack of sunlight in. Anya hissed in agony. "Oh right, your one of us too." Turning my head sideways to watch Anya yelp in pain. "Don't punch the light it would do anything...Dumb ass." I mention towards her. Anya quickly moved her hands straight up, making her figures bend a little, like ready to claw something, and shot an icy beam freezing the light's rays. The room turned deathly cold. "Solved one problem." She said while dusty herself. My expression was wide with shock. "I'm guessing you don't like the light do you?" Anya began eating her snow cone again. "Mm cherry."

"Since your new here let me point out a few rules; no freezing teachers, objects,people, or my window! Second, do and DO NOT, go into my spell book, you know what happened last time." Anya crossed her arms behind her back, looked up innocently, and began whistling. "Third, kept your claws, snakes, and fangs off my man, if you want to be fucking dead and twelve hundred feet under, then I sugest you go for it." Anya meekly replied back with only a 'yes'. "Very well. As for your homeroom, try not to cause trouble alright?" I pointed to one classroom that was loading in students. Anya smiled and jolted to the classroom. "Don't be late!" I yelled only to get her middle finger. I decided that it was time for myself to head to class. Brid would be waiting for me to return...alive. As I suspected, she was tapping her toe on the ground quickly, giving me the message that I was late. "Where were you?" She questioned. "With Anya helping her with finding her class." Brid looked calmer when I mention her name. "Oh, I thought Courtney got to you?" I laughed which got Brid worried. "Don't fucking forget who punched a whole in her face, literary." Brid burst out laughing, remembering the pain that Courtney had went through. "Yeah, she yelled at you for weeks, saying on how she had a 'gap' in her face." The class soon flooded in with Queen Bitch glaring at me. "Uh oh, look out Brid, Courtney is trying to burn us!" I pretended to be scared, which made Brid look over to _her _direction. "Well, what's the worst thing she can do?" I agreed with Brid on so many levels. Duncan sat in front of me and winked towards my direction. Blushing I turned my head quickly to hear words I thought should never be heard. "DUNKY!" Turning my head quickly and getting whiplash, my eyes stayed locked on the event that was just about to happen. My eyes stayed glued to their actions. Courtney made her way over to where he was sitting and jumped on his lap. _"I had fun last night didn't you, Dunky?" _She purred into his ear. A loud gasp came from my side of the room. Brid was fuming with La, who happened to enter when Courtney made her move on Duncan. "Alright! Finally I get to punch someone!" La commented on making her move on Courtney. La turned her head towards my direction. "Gwen?" She suddenly rushed to my sides shaking my arms. My eyes still wide with disappointment, still glued to Duncan, or should I say,_Dunky?_

I haven't moved one inch, not one inch at all. My hand itched with numbness, waiting for me to strike. Moving my body,I moved the chair under my body to move back the chair into the desk. Standing up, I felt the need to excuse myself from the class room. I made my way towards the door, slamming it shut behind me. All of the classmates can hear is my footsteps tapping on the tile floor, beating faster, faster,faster, until they hear no more of my pace. Jolting right behind me, I felt the presents of a person, which of whom I never wanted. "Trent, what do you want?" i stopped my body so that I can make contact with him. Trent moved slowly, as if each step may coast him his life. Leading to the case I faced years ago, each step _will_coast him his life. "I'm sorry." I was facing Trent with my back, but now it's eye to eye. Glaring at him. I made my hand into a fist. Trent stepped back a little, putting up his hands in protest. "Easy, Please Gwen!" By the look in his eyes, I could see that he wanted to tell me something. "Alright, what?" I demanded. Crossing my arm, I relaxed a little. " I know at camp-" He started to say. I shut it him with me snapping back at him. "Don't be!" I shouted. "What, you took, can never be replace." Trent expression went cold. "I though you should know that I'm here for you, and that _he cheated on you_." Trent embraced me in a warmly hug. His scent was of watermelons and apples. Blinded by his scent, I try to make myself focus on what was around me. Blurry was all I could make out of anything. "This potion they gave me worked well to daze you, I see." Trent laughed a menace laugh. Still trying to figure anything out, I started to say words, but was shushed by Trent's lips. "I've never been so lonly after you left me, _Raven_." A gasp of shock was heard behind Trent. "GWEN!" My eyes met those that shouldn't been watching this. The blurriness faded, like I was set up. Rubbing my head twice, I made out the figure that saw whom I've kissed. "Ah, shit."

Duncan was speechless with eyes wide open. Growling his way over, he snatched my body over to him, embracing me in a emotionless hug. "What are you fucking doing to her?" Duncan demanded, eyes starting to go all out demon. Streaks of black covered Duncan's face. Trent on the other hand was transforming also. I kept turning my head back and forth to examine what was about to take place. "Look, it's not what it seems like!" I tried to protest, but failed when Duncan slammed his fist into Trent. "Not what it looks like, _Gwen_." Trent whipped blood off of his lip. "And you like this monster?" He pointed towards Duncan. I bared my fangs, waiting for another one of Duncan power. " Let me fucking explain!" I screamed at Duncan by grabbing onto him arm. Forcefully, I was shoved into an oak tree. "Oof!" The sound of my body batting against the tree still rattled in my mind. A faint snap was heard. Pain shot through my arm. I grabbed my arm only to be met by another pair of hands. "Anya what are you doing here?" Anya smile weakly and pointed to the two guys fighting to the death below us. "How long have they been at it?" Anya questioned. Looking down at the men, I checked their status. "About thirty minutes." Anya nodded then vanished into thin air. "See you at home! I wish I would stay, but there is light!" She whispered as she disappeared. I shock my head in understanding her comment and swooped down to finish the fight, only to be caught in the middle of it. Duncan had poured fire wolves to attack Trent, whom had lightning bolts jolting out of his left hand. " This should give you a death shock of Five thousand Watts!" He screamed out loud. Duncan was struck by five of them creating a explosion. Dust covered the field. Not dealing with being hit by any explosion, I stayed my distance in the forest where I regaining my strength. Creating a summon spell, I was ready to get my piece of the fight. This time I had style. A vortex that began to open horizontally, had in it an power that rumbled each time it took a step. " Come on out, Hell hound, Cybrias." Didn't I say that I was going to fight in style?

The two men kept on fighting, unaware of the beast that was coming towards them. "Cybrias go invisible, make an entry!" I commanded him. The three headed dog vanished only leaving a paw print of fire behind. "Well, they're going to get smashed." Making sure I got a good view of the fight, I relaxed my body, only to be troubled by something. "That's not the real Trent." My eyes winded. "Shit, that's a clone!" I shouted a little bit too loudly. "Your correct, Raven." A menace voice boomed behind me. "Your hound will not make this fight easy, but you forget, I have one _too_!" Trent chanted words that formed symbols that appeared in midair. Another vortex ripped through gravity creating a portal. Trent's laughter echoed through the portal of chaos. A large beast emerged from the portal. The beast keeled down before Trent to await its objective. Silence lasted for five seconds until Trent spoke. "Kill." The beast lunged for my hound, ready to take down it's prey. "Look out!" I told my hound. Cybrias obeyed my remark. _'Be safe!' _I told my hound. The thing that I know is special about myself and my hound, is that we have a connection. We know each other and could predict, read thoughts, and understand each other. Duncan destroyed the Trent clone only to realize where I was, was the real _deal_. Rushing to where I was, Duncan summoned wolves to attack him. Trent only had to only up a finger to block them. A vibration came from Trent's hand, causing Duncan to be swung backwards into trees until the power stopped. Trent's hand smoked. "Now, shall we begin?" He questioned with a amused look on his face. I steadied myself, ready for when he attacks. Claws formed, stripes streaked my body, and the power of my inner force rushed through my veins. Closing my eyes and reopening them as my demon eyes, I grabbed onto my sword as a blood and darkness vortex swirled around my body. "Ready!" I lunged fore ward with my sword beaming to slice him.

Left kick, block, right kick, block, right arm clawing, block. Those were some of the ways that we were fighting non stop. Trent decided to created an uproar in gravity. My body was stuck to the ground. "Now here's a way to rip someones body parts off." Trent laughed in amusement. I couldn't move my body, numbness struck it. Suddenly my arms swung up to the sides. I looked like a fucking starfish. Trent moved his left are up to be angel to where my heart was. "I'll make this hard for you, ok Raven?" My sleeves of my outfit was blown off. Scratches appeared on my arm on by one, by one, by one, because of Trent's idea to 'show' pain. My arm had red streaks 'X' ing' all over my arm. Blood dripped to 'water' the ground. "Now the left arm." Trent hand blew away the sleeve on my other arm. "Auh!" I yelled in Agony, swearing at him each second. Clenching my teeth together, it felt like my fangs were digging through my skin. I clenched so much that my fangs and my teeth made my gums, mouth, and lips bleed. Trent walked over to where I was and licked the blood off my lip. Smirking with pleasure at my uneasiness, he decided to play with my mind. "Now aren't you having fun?" I kicked him in the balls. It seemed that my right leg was the only thing that was able to move. "Yeah Trent, let me go and I'll show you some real fun, pounding you!" I said slyly. Trent, whom was still grabbing in pain, made the marks get deeper. "Bitch." I smirked at his expression. "Is that all you can do?" I was wrong.

My whole outfit except my bra and undies was blown off. "Your a pervert!" I yelled at him. He smirked. "You know it!" Struggling to break free of this prison, my eyes darted to where my hound was fighting his. "Looks like my hound wins!" I smiled seeing upon Trent's face anger. Trent was angered but quickly vanished. "Not so fast, don't think like you've won." His hound rose from the dead...again.. and jabbed his front paw's claw into the heart of mine. I felt the pain of what my hound was facing. Screaming with agony, I did the same my hound faced. Trent was amused by this. Gasping for air, sweat dropped down from my face. Breathing is not an ideal option for me right now. Trent moved towards my body and yanked my hair, causing my head to rise to his level. "This is the end, Raven!" Trent swung his arm back to gain speed into slicing me, and swung forward. I closed my eyes knowing that it's better not to see how I'm going to die. 'I knew this will come back!.' A strange voice echoed in my mind_. 'It's not over, use the power of your kingdom, the Millennium Elements' Repeat this spell_. I did as I was told and a strange burst of power, more power then my demon could be use of, flowed through my veins. My eyes opened to see only whiteness, then color. I was in the sky.

My body flew up, standing the sky with hair flowing gracefully. My arms were spread out peacefully, but had a haunting feeling. I opened my eyes to see that I've changed into something. Egal wings were attach to my back, flowing gracefully in the sky. My wings of silver shining glitter with black shining as a outline. My outfit was a purple and striped back ruffle skirt that flown with a light breeze. My shirt was only covering my chest area on my front, but had a strap that zig a little on my back. Black boots that went knee high, covered my feet. Gloves that were black short ones. The final touch was my hair that waves subsided in my hair that reached the floor. I felt the power to eliminate Trent. Summoning my power, I caused a elemental blow that made Trent Disappear. Trent cried in anger. "Don't think I'm over!" A swarm of bats swooped in and transport his body elsewhere. The first thing that came to my mind was, "How do I get down?" I felt my power ease up, so I made my way to my hound. Healing him, I summoned him home so he could rest until I needed him again. The last thing I looked for was Duncan. Duncan was bleeding under a oak tree. Still in my new transformation, Duncan's expression took shock then changed with ranged. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded, getting up from his defeat position. Sighing, but with a little annoyance on my mind, I shrugged off his rude remark. "The things I get for saving your punk ass." Duncan took insult by this. "Saving?" He laugh half screamed at me. A brief moment of pause came from him. "Why don't you fuck your lover boy?" This angered me. I Growled at him. " You want to know something, Dunky?" I took a breath, ready to yell full bast at him. "HE WAS SENT BY MY FATHER TO KILL ME YOU JERK!" Duncan taken surprise by my sudden out burst, fell to the ground, scared at my range. "Well..." It was all he could say. "I'm going home jackass." I vanished leaving a circle of bats fluttering in the sky. Duncan who was still laying on his ass grabbing onto a boulder for his life tried to make a combat. "Well fine! Who needs you!" A large boulder flew straight towards Duncan, crashing into him. I heard his last remark before he went out cold, so I levitated a rock to smash into his face. "Bullzi!" I was proud of my work.


	19. Chapter 17 Allie or Foe?

Allie or Foe?

_Thunder was booming overhead. Everyone was enjoying the rain storm by watching it from inside their homes. A streak of light shot down from a cloud, leading one person into this realm. A figure step fore wards, reading to observe it's new targets. More details came into view that was blocked out by the beam of light. A teal hooded figure arose to take heed of its surroundings. Wooden bells jingled as the figured moved slowly, floating above an inch into the air. Gliding towards a crashing waterfall, the figure raised one sleeve of the robe, two bony fingers pointed out, ready to chant a spell. The waterfall's water turned into a sheet of ice, letting the figure float through its currents. The waterfall returned to normal almost a second after the figure disappeared in it. The figure entered a room, only to be greeted by watchers, eager to judged others. "Were you followed?" A figure, that was also covered asked in a demanding but soft tone. The figure made its ways towards the center of the room, only to be gazed upon eyes that pierced the souls of others. Bowing, the figure made no attempted to reply what so ever. _

_"_I see that you can not speak still." The figure, who was sitting in the highest throne, leaned on one elbow. "Do you still wish to serve the punishment of this assault?" The Figure demanded. Another voice broke the silence. "Alda, let her go, _its_young!" One of the figures removed their cloak to reveal a face that glowed healthy oak leaves sprouted as hair. The leaves were tied up with a string of wood, not letting one single strand come lose. A Greek hunter's outfit suited this figure well. "Alfa, you've travel a long way, do not make a fool of yourself." A murmer echoed in the chamber. Alfa looked disappointed in her leader's remarks. Alda removed his cloak to show a face that was half human, half lion. A black mane surround his head, making a fierce impression on who was leader, who was not. Alda lion teeth shined fiercely to put down others. A long tail swooshed behind him. Alda cocked his head to the right, then left, then right again, giving a sharp tone of bones being broken. Raising a lion paw as his left hand and a human hand as his left, he summoned the figure to be shackled in spell chains. "Let this show this creature who is boss, who is prey." A loud laughter bellowed in Alda throat. The figure, whom chains wrapped its neck and arms, made its hands into fists. "You can't break free, for_ I_have not broken free." Alda bellowed. The figure slammed together its fists, sparks flying everwhere, to show a sign of dignity. A small crack caught the attention of Alda. "N-...NO!" Holding the throne's sides, Alda roared in fury. The figure broke the chains, causing a loud uproar by the other figures, whom watched for their lives. All eyes turned on the figure and Alda, whom stood eight feet apart from each other. A guard ran towards the figure, holding a metal spear in his hand. Pointing at the figure, the figure let out a loud _"Heh..."_sound from its mouth. Taken by shock, the guard rushed fore ward with all might, only to be blown back into the wall. More guards ran towards the figure who was bending on one knee, arms straight with palms clench together. Smoke and a alarm rang through the building."FIND AND DESTROY!" Alda yelled, due to the fact that he just realized he was set up in a trap. His armswere chained into the chair. Slumping back into his chair, Alda made one phone call. "Boss?" A guard on the other line peeped. "She's free, the Princess is free." "Right!" The line was cut short of the echo that sounded through the ways. _"Heh!" Alda dropped dead in blood._

Halls greeted their foes with everlasting mazes to break their foe's minds. Guards rushed through the halls, trying to find their victum with the hood. Splitting up, the guards took their chances for their loyaty is better then their lives, or so they were taught so. Vibrations of the guards could be seen through the eyes of the hooded figure. Tracing the vibrations, the figure knew how long it would take them to _greet_them. The figure moved swiftly towards the exit, knocking and dodging left and right. Speed is no challenge here. Swaying its head to the sides, the figure leaped into midair, dodging on coming guards. One foot touched the ground, stunned guards were blinking and their stupidity. The other foot touched the ground. Guards snapped out of their daze, and rushed towards the figure. The figure faced the soldiers, relaxed its whole body. "Floosh" Black and silver wings ripped through the figure's clothing. Stopping in their tracks, the guards froze in pure terror. Shaking spears were clanging against each other rapidly. Huge bird wings flapedrapidly, causing tornadoes to emerge. The tornado's speed increased as its bottom touched the ground. An earthquaked followed afterwards. All you could heard was guards screaming at the top of their lungs for mercy. The hood was the only thing that was left. Bending down, the figure picked up the clothing, tying the clothing around its head to block out the sunlight. "Mission completed." The figure said, walking towards a village. Blankness surrounded the scenery.

I jolted up while getting whiplash, which hurt a lot by the way! Breathing heavily, I knew my eyes were widen. It was almost like _I_knew how the figure felt. ' Weird, doesn't even come close in describing it.' I thought. Bandages that La failed to help me stop bleeding with covered my entire body. Peeling them off one by one, I left the one around my head on. A red stain marked were I got the most blood lost the most. Getting out of bed and making my way towards the dresser, a blue long sleeved t shirt covered up my wounds. I've found pants to match it. Blue with black strips curved around the edges. Closing the door to my room, I went down the stairs towards where Brid was at. Rubbing the back of my neck, I yawned in making my entrance. Brid was down stares in our kitchen making an omelet. Humming she turned her head towards my direction. "Oh so you're awake now?" I 'hn' in reply, making my way to the table. A floating candle lit this room. "How many times do I have to tell you Gwen?" She placed her hands on her hips, while turning off the oven. "Don't float objects!" She pointed to the candle that was floating overhead. I smiled letting her know that I don't care. "But it's fun!" Brid sighed. "No, it's creepy having a floating dresser." I smiled at my project I've worked on. Brid suddenly got serious. "What was that dream of yours?" She questioned. Cheese and egg was stuffed in my mouth. Knowing Brid, she read my mind to see what I was going say to her. "I see..." Brid paused, tapping her index finger on the table. Little scratch marks could be seen on the table. Glancing up, my eyes contacted hers. "_Gwen_..." She said in a tone that wanted the truth. "Eh heh?" I said before disappearing before her. Just before that, Brid tried to get a hold on me, but failing by landing into the table. I've poofed myself near a river that was near our dorm. It made me feel relaxed, knowing that I won't bother anything. A cool breeze moved my hair back a little bit, letting the wind control it. "Ah, at lest I'm alone!" I said while extending my arms sideways. "Think again." My eyes were close, and now they're open.

Trent came along with another friend of his. My guess was that he was still weak from our last battle and wanted a little more support. "Ready for round two?" I questioned him and his friend. His friend just slammed his hand into the ground causing...nothing? 'Wait...Something not right here...' I though to myself knowing that his friend _didn't_ move after that 'attack.' Suddenly, I knew what was going on. "You shit head!" I screamed at him while jumping into the air. His friend's power was ground movement. Anything with ground is his battle field. "You've caught on!" Trent yelled still on the ground. Then he smirked. "_But too late_!" A hand made of mud grabbed a hold of my left ankle. Pulling me down forcefully, my back slammed onto the ground. Another mud hand took hold of my other leg. After five minutes I was covered in mud hands. Trent walked over to where I was. "Can't kick me in the balls can you?" He questioned me. "Wham!" Trent bended down in agony. I smirked at his position. "You forgotten about_ knees_!" I laughed at his stupidity. Trent raised his head slowly. "Finish her!" He screamed. A huge wave of sand came crashing towards my body. "Auh shit." The sand was coming closer so close that I closed my eyes. 'This is it...again?' squinting, I waited for the sand to come. No sand ever touched my body. Questioning this action, I slowly opened my eyes to see water holding my enemies intact. Trent was trapped in a water cage along with his buddy. "It's not nice to pick on girls, Right Gwen?" 'Who is this person? How does it know my name?" The figure dismissedTrent and his friend, letting them escape quickly. Walking over, the figure undid the mud chains with water. "How?" That was the only words before I was shushed. "We've met before, actually you've helped me _escape_, remember?" I tried my hardest to think back when I've helped this guy, but nothing came to my mind. Sighing, I was going to get up when his hand offer came first. "You know smart ass, I was going to do it myself." The guy chuckled in amusement. "Your just like_ her_." 'Her?' This made me want to find out who this guy really is. "You look young, but it could be deceiving my eyes." I explained to him. The guy chuckled while removing his hood. "Your right, I am under a spell, Gwendolyn."

My eyes observed streaks of long silver hair with strands of teal forming waves as highlights. His hair was in a ponytail and still reached the ground. Blue eyes that searched for truth made contact with mine that searched for longing. "I am going to say it again, who are _you_?" The figure put both of his hands into the air. "Relax, I'm on your side..." 'Why the pause?' I thought after he finished his sentience. It seemed like the world was spinning all around myself and this figure. 'Fuck, I forgotten to ask his name.' I reminded myself. The figure laugh, then sighed. "Your probably woundering why I'm here?" I nodded in agree meant. "And you want me to go away?" I nodded again. The figure expression turned into depression. "Ah! You don't have to be a mean person!" Bunching up with his arms, he bailed tears at my reaction to his comment.

Twitching for more then an hour really hurts some one eye you know? 'Will he ever stop crying?' Still thought in my mind about this guy crying for an hour straight. Sighing, I was glad that he finally stopped crying because a huge puddle was drowning my sword. Picking up my sword, on which I just though would be happy on the ground, it dampened with water even in it's sheathe. "..." ' I know your wet, deal with it!' I told my sword who wasn't very pleased. "Name?" I demandedfrom the figure. "Oh right, it's Vako Hime." My eye twitch at his last name. 'HIME? Is he for real?' Great he's a creepier and a perv...great. Turning my head, I screamed in fright. "AUH!" Vako had appeared next to me when he was no where near there before. "Don't do that!" I demanded, holding my chest, for I had lost my breath. Suffering from anxiety is not fun when some creep scares you. Besides, where the fuck did he get that panda hat? Vako darted fast to reach a hill then waved to me. "Come on!" 'You've got to be serious!' Picking up my speed, I followed the panda hat Vako. 'I wonder if he's sent to be in our team.' Team. That word itched the back of my mind, reminding me of the duty I must achieve. 'Wonder what his power besides what might be?'

A sunset was begging to form in the distance. Watching it begin with Vako is fun. He doesn't seem evil, but I can't be so sure of myself. But then he did save me. So why am I thinking of these thoughts? Turning my head to admire the sunset, the sent of _a dragon _got my attention. My lips parted to say this word, _slowly_. Only one person I knew had this scent. Emotions rushed through my body and mind like sugar. Didn't know if I was happy. sad, or angry. Opening my mouth, words glaze my black lips gently. _"Shade!" I whispered. A cool breeze played with my hair, twisting it and frizzy it gently. My heart pounded against my chest so hard I felt my heart stopping each time I breathed air. Once more I whispered that name so the echo can lead away my worries. "Shade". _

Reveiw! :P


End file.
